


The Mystery Man

by TheBlueSongbird



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Minor Bullying, Mutual Pining, Pining, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSongbird/pseuds/TheBlueSongbird
Summary: Everyone knows that Dan Howell hates Phil Lester. Everyone also knows that Dan fancies Cat Valdes, the American transfer. After months of practically stalking her, Dan finally gets her number. Instead he accidentally messages the wrong person. But maybe fate is on his side, because the guy he messages turns out to be very interesting and has a lot in common with Dan. They begin to message each other frequently. Though Dan doesn't know his name and has never seen his face. Though he can't help but feel like he's falling for him anyway. Soon Dan finds himself in a love triangle, trying to pick the person he likes more.Does he stay safe and go with a girl he knows is real and completely likes him, or does he take a risk and go for the exciting stranger he never met?





	1. Chapter 1

Dan couldn’t remember ever being this excited in his life. It had worked; he had finally gotten Cat’s number. After getting to know her, flirting with her, falling for her, and countless attempts at asking her out, she had finally agreed to give him her number. 

It was getting quite embarrassing. His friends PJ and Louise would make fun of his “obsession” and many failed attempts. But the day she had said yes, and when he had seen the look of surprise on both of their faces after he had told them, Dan couldn’t help but feel smug. 

“You will never believe what just happened.” Dan had said when he walked up to his friends who were sitting in the cafeteria

“Let me guess, something to do with Cat?” Louise smirked as she glanced at PJ and the two shared knowing looks.

“Yeah actually, I got her number!” Dan had been trying to stretch it out, but he was so excited he couldn’t wait any longer.

His friends looked at him in shock, just as he had been expecting. They began to ask him a million questions and made him tell the story over and over again, every time he retold it, he felt happier. A smile formed as he relived the moment and happiness he had felt at her answer. Dan pulled out the slip of paper with Cat’s number on it out of his bag to show the others as proof. It was a bit small, yet still legible. The two took turns gaping at it.

Dan rolled his eyes, “Glad to know you guys have so much faith in me.”

Louise snapped out of it, “Sorry but you do have to understand, she did turn you down a lot.”

“Yeah mate, it was getting a little pathetic,” PJ added and Louise shoved him lightly.

Dan glanced down at the piece of paper, his fingers tracing over the digits softly so as not to smudge them further. “So what should I do?”

Louise looked confused, “What do you mean?" Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno, I guess I'm just a little nervous. You know I've never done anything like this before," Dan admitted, embarrassed. "I've never had someone reciprocate before,"

"That's fine, Cat's a nice girl. I'm sure she won't care if you've never really had a date before, just text her,”

“But don’t do it yet!” PJ rushed with a slightly panicked expression. “Why not? I think Daniel deserves it by now.” Louise countered. 

“He can’t text her for at least two days. Otherwise he’ll seem too needy and desperate.” PJ explained, as though this was information everyone should know. “He’s already needy and desperate. It can’t hurt to text her a little early,” reasoned Louise.

“You do know that I’m right here?” Dan asked feigning offense. 

They ignored him, “He could come off as creepy and pushy,”

“How would you know about this? You’ve never even had a girlfriend before,” Louise argued. 

“Yes I have!”

“Sure, one girlfriend back in year 8. That lasted about a week or two I think,” Louise said childishly. “A month!” PJ yelled back as though that were any better. Louise stuck out her tongue to which PJ followed suit.

“Thanks guys, for being so helpful,” Dan said sarcastically.

Louise looked at Dan, “My advice as an actual female, who has had actual long-term relationships,” she glared at PJ, “is if you really like her, you shouldn’t have to wait a couple days to seem 'cooler’. Just maybe wait till you get home to give her some time.”

Dan smiled at her, but dread filled in his stomach as he remembered, "What if she finds out?" 

"Finds out what?" Louise asked, pretending like she didn't know and PJ stared contently at his food, which was suddenly interesting him greatly. "If she finds out about..." Dan couldn't even say it, "About me." 

Cat was one of they only people left in school who didn't know about him. It had been a secret, until someone he had trusted told everyone promptly ruining his life. When people in school found out, they started to make fun of him. The news spread fast, soon everyone was discussing the "weird bi kid" that no one wanted to hang out with. His school wasn't known for being very accepting of diversity and sexuality. Dan felt ashamed, ashamed of who he was and how he felt. He didn't want to go to school though his parents made him, saying it would get better and soon enough people would stop caring and accept Dan for who he was. But it didn't make him feel any better. The teasing and bullying didn't stop for a while, and even though it had been years, people still ignored Dan. They didn't invite him to parties; people stopped talking with him so they wouldn't be associated with him, and whenever someone was paired with him in a group project they would groan a bit and the teachers would make them do it anyway because they felt bad for Dan. But, Cat didn't know. She came to Dan's school from America in the beginning of this school year. It was one of the reasons that Dan liked her; he feared that she would find out or one of her friends would tell her and never speak to Dan again.

Louise sighed before speaking, she tried to fight the right words, “Cat seems like a nice girl, if she finds out I'm sure it won't affect how she feels about her."

Dan thought about this for a moment before he took out his phone to copy the number into his contacts. He filled out the information and when he got to the contact name he paused, trying to think of a cute nickname. But everything that came to mind was dumb or too cheesy. He settled for just “Cat” in the end and put his phone and the slip of paper into his bag before the bell went off signaling that they should go to their next class.

 

The rest of the day moved by super slowly for Dan. He could hardly pay any attention in maths, not that he normally did anyway. 

It finally came down to his last class of the day, Physical Education. He had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, he was even closer to leaving school and getting to go home and text Cat. But on the other hand, it was PE. Meaning horrible uniforms, getting changed in front of other people when everyone was very self-conscious, and of course having to participate in sports even though he was a total failure in anything that involved too much movement. 

Oh and Dan couldn’t forget the bane of his existence: Phil Lester. 

Everyone knew that Dan and Phil hated each other, though no one except the two boys knew why. Not even Louise and PJ or Phil’s best mate, Chris. They had all been friends once, but one day Dan and Phil had gotten into a huge argument. When it had reached Louise, PJ, and Chris the three had begun to argue with each other even though they didn’t know what for. They just did and promptly chose sides. Louise and PJ went with Dan because as they had stated, “He seems like the victim in this situation,” and Chris chose Phil partly because he felt bad for him that no one else sided with him and also because he decided that Phil must have had such a good reason for pissing Dan off. Over the years they had all come to accept that their once very close friend group was no more, and that the sides hated each other. Even people that weren’t on either side knew about their famous arguments that had begun in year 10.

Still, even though the rivalry had become fact to them, the three couldn’t help sometimes wonder what had drove two best friends to suddenly hate each other and what had caused their group to split up.

Dan stepped out of the locker room, glancing around for PJ who had left for the football fields before him, but he was no where to be found. While looking, Dan’s eyes had met Phil’s. For a second Phil’s eyes had been filled with pity and guilt, before he realized that Dan was looking at him and they immediately changed to hate and glared until Dan looked away.

Dan finally found PJ, and he instructed Dan that their teacher was out and they’d be running laps. Dan sighed of relief, glad that they wouldn’t have to worry about doing anything particularly challenging today. 

At the beginning everyone was running, but after a while people started to slow down and just use the hour to chat with their friends. Dan and PJ did this as well, but not Lester. No, he kept running, smirking at Dan every time he passed him as if to say that he was better than him. Dan wanted to knock the smug look off of Phil’s face, so he began to quicken up his pace, which threw PJ off who wasn’t prepared to start running again. After Dan had well passed PJ, he stopped looking behind him and put all of his focus on Phil. He was still half of the track ahead of him, and Dan decided in his head that this would become a race.

When Dan was finally only a quarter of the track behind, Phil had looked behind him to realize that they were suddenly in a competition. His face became determined and he quickened up his pace. Dan followed and went from jogging to running. 

By this point a bunch of his fellow class mates had began to notice and stopped moving to watch the race. The substitute teacher was sitting on a bench, having not noticed the disruption and looking very bored.

It had gotten to the point where people had started to cheer for a specific person, PJ obviously rooting for Dan. It seemed this race had become the most interesting part of many people’s day. Dan could hear Phil’s rapid breathing and it filled him with determination. He began to full on sprint. 

Phil was growing worried and Dan knew it. He was distracted and so Dan put out an arm in front of Phil’s view, but cautiously so as not to put him in physical harm. It worked and Phil fell back a small bit, falling for the distraction. Dan was now tied with him.

Some groaned and others cheered. Suddenly a boring PE class was starting to feel like the Olympics and Dan felt himself smiling as he was actually enjoying exercise.

They had finished another lap, now each of them was going as fast as possible. That was when Phil tripped a small bit. Not enough to make him fall on his face, but enough to make him fall back a little in the race and Dan finally surpassed him. The people on Dan’s side cheered and he felt proud of himself. 

The small distance that Dan had ahead of Phil was growing larger and larger until finally Dan was about two meters ahead of him. That was when Phil quit, knowing he’d never be able to get ahead of Dan again. Everyone on Dan’s side cheered and the others groaned. Dan finished the lap until he got back to where PJ was.

When he passed Phil, he tried to give him a high five because fuck their rivalry, that was surprisingly a lot of fun. But instead out of anger, Phil tripped him and Dan fell flat on his face. 

He was in a lot of pain; he had hit his head, scraped his knees and elbows. Plus his legs were already sore from running. But he could still hear Phil whisper to one of his friends quietly, “Queer,” 

“Alright, that’s it!” Dan yelled and stood up so he was facing Phil. “Bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” It wasn’t loud enough for anyone else to hear, but Phil sure did. And before he knew it Dan had marched up to him and slapped him. Everyone gasped. Dan wasn’t known for this type of violence. He was generally a nice person, and he wasn’t one to mess with anyone or say a thing against him or her, unless it involved Lester. 

The two began to fight, throwing insults and punches at each other. The crowd began to chant “Fight, fight, fight!” over and over again. And the cheers that Dan had previously welcomed were beginning to give him a headache. They had so far been avoiding punching in the face, until Phil hit Dan right in the nose. Dan staggered back in pain. Holding his nose in his left hand, he felt immense pain, and blood beginning to come out.

Phil began to apologize furiously for taking it too far, but Dan ignored him and the teacher ordered that PJ and some other random person Dan couldn’t identify to take him to the nurse. Phil tried to go too but the teacher denied his requests.

Once at the nurse’s office, Dan sat himself on a free bench. PJ beside him, and Dan had realized that the other helper was Chris. He thanked them both.

“What in the world happened?” The nurse asked concerned when she saw Dan’s banged up face.

“Phil Lester is what happened,” Dan complained his voice sounding a tad weird from being hit in the nose, “He’s a nutter,”

“You’re the one who slapped him,” Chris argued. Dan sighed, “After he tripped me and called me, a you know what!” Chris looked as though he was going to say something but decided against it. Even though he was on Phil’s side, he wouldn’t go that far.

“Hmm, I assume that the headmaster will be notified and have a word with Mr. Lester then,” She said. “Where does it hurt?” she asked firmly, but with a kind tone at the same time.

Dan explained that he had scrapes and that he had been punched hard on the nose. 

“Well it doesn’t appear as though you have broken your nose, though your friend did do quite a number on you. But, there doesn’t appear to be any swelling and the bleeding seems to have stopped, so you should be fine,” she gave Dan a kind smile.

“Let me just clean and bandage these cuts and you can leave. I’ll fetch you an ice packet as well while I’m at it,” She said before leaving the room for supplies.

Chris left, saying he was going to go and change but PJ decided to stay. 

It was silent before PJ spoke up “You know that was quite an intense race. People were starting to make bets,”

Dan snorted, “Really? Did you bet?”

“Yep, won 10 quid. Thanks for that by the way.” PJ said before smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

Silence fell again before PJ started to chuckle.

“What?” Dan asked shifting the ice pack he had been given for his nose.

“It’s just funny isn’t it, the one thing that gets you to participate in PE after all these years, is Phil Lester,” PJ says this before continuing to laugh more ignoring Dan glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation Dan had with the principle had not been fun. She had lectured him on appropriate behavior and about using words and reason instead of hitting and kicking. He had detention the next day with Phil, of course. 

But none of that mattered at the moment. So as soon as Dan got home he put his bag in his room and took off his tie, throwing it aside. He took his phone out of his pocket, opening the contacts and clicked the contact labeled Cat. Here came the hardest part; trying to come up with a text that would make Dan seem cool and interesting and also not a loser. Whatever he typed seemed stupid and Dan ended up deleting what he had written and starting over. Every time he tried to hit the send button, his nerves stopped him and he would try to type up a new message. 

This went on for a while until Dan realized he was overthinking it and finally decided on:

Dan: Hey, Cat. Thanks for giving me your number by the way. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema sometime

Dan read it over multiple times before finally hitting the send button. He immediately felt nervous and scared that she would reject him. She would text back that giving Dan her number had been a mistake, or that she found out Dan was bi and didn’t want to speak to him again. Even worse, what if she never responded and told all her friends what a massive dork Dan was for thinking she’d ever go out with him. These thoughts only got worse as time progressed and she still hadn’t responded.

An hour passed and Dan had resorted to pacing around his room, regretting all of his life choices, and checking his phone every five minutes. Dan was beginning to loose hope until he noticed that she had read his message. He stopped in his tracks and focused entirely on his phone, anticipating the moment that she would finally respond. It was about 5 minutes later that the grey bubbles had finally come on the screen and Dan had to stop himself from jumping of joy. 

But then, the bubbles disappeared and they didn’t reappear. Dan set his phone down, defeated. He thought it would have been better if she had just never opened the message. Cat had actually opened the message started responding and then decided that Dan wasn’t worth the time. Maybe PJ was actually right, and now Cat thought he was a desperate loser.

Dan sighed before falling into his bed and decided it would be best if he laid there for the rest of time. 

Until he heard the glorious sound of his phone going off and all of his hope was restored. He practically leaped out of his bed to get to his desk where his phone was. Dan impatiently picked it up, almost dropping it, before unlocking it and opening his messages.

The response was:

Cat: Sorry, who is this?

Dan was confused until he reread his message and realized he had never written his name so it was understandable that she didn’t know who had texted her. But then again how many people is Cat giving her number to?

Another response:

Cat: And who’s Cat?

Now Dan was really confused. Maybe she was just messing with him.

Cat: Sorry mate, I think you have the wrong number.

Dan pulled the slip out of his bag where he had been keeping it. He hadn’t been able to throw it away even though her number was already in his phone. He glanced over the digits and realized that the smudged ink could have made some numbers look different. Now that he thought about it, that 6 looked more like an 8. And those 3 could have been 2s. 

Dan typed out a response:

Dan: Yeah, sorry I think I did. I misread a couple of the numbers and got your number by accident.

Dan sighed, realizing that there were a couple options to what Cat’s actual number was. And he didn’t want to bother a bunch of random people until he actually got Cat’s number. He would have to wait until tomorrow to get her real number. Dan flopped back onto his bed, his phone still in his hand. The only thing he had been looking forward to all day had now been ruined. All of a sudden, Dan was remembering all of the bad things that he had experienced that day that didn’t seem to matter when he had texting with Cat to look forward to. But now that that was gone, those things were starting to affect him. Like the fact that he had failed his maths test, or the French project that he had yet to start that was due tomorrow, or the fact that he had gotten into a fight with his ex-best friend, Phil and would have to have detention with him tomorrow. A whole two hours in a room with Lester. 

Dan’s phone dinged.

Cat: That’s all right, and who’s Cat?

This surprised Dan, he hadn’t expected the stranger to respond. Let alone ask questions about Cat? Why would they care? They didn’t even know Dan, or Cat for that matter. Was this a weird thing to do?

So of course Dan’s curiosity took over and he needed to know more.

Dan: Why would you care? You don’t even know my name.

That should shut the random stranger up.

But it didn’t.

Cat: I have a lot of homework and exams to study for, so I’d rather live vicariously through you, a random stranger, than actually get to my responsibilities.

Dan laughed at that. He could definitely relate to that.

Dan: So you’re using me to procrastinate? 

Cat: Pretty much

Dan smiled, deciding he had nothing better to do. Well, except his project and studying for his make up test his maths teacher had allowed him to have.

Dan: All right then, I’ll humour you

Cat: Wait let me guess is she your girlfriend?

Dan: No, but I do fancy her

Cat: So she doesn’t like you back?

Dan: Hey! I didn’t say that, I just got her number. Give me a chance to win her over!

Cat: Okay, you have one month. Otherwise you must admit defeat and shame will fall on your family

Dan smiled at his phone; the stranger seemed to have a sense of humour, though corny. He decided he kind of enjoyed talking to them. 

Dan: Deal, now can we please move on from the subject of my love life?

Cat: What would you like to discuss then?

Dan pondered this for a minute before typing out his response.

Dan: How about you? What’s your name?

Cat: I can’t tell you that! We hardly know each other. You could be a kidnapper for all I know.

Dan realized this was fair, he had to agree that he didn’t want to share his name even if it was only his first name. But something told Dan he’d be safe telling this person his name. From their short conversation Dan felt like he could trust him, oddly enough.

Dan: Fair point, we won’t share names then. 

Just as he had sent that text, his mother called his name.

Dan: I have to go, my mums calling me

Cat: Don’t go, I was starting to think you were the man/woman of my dreams

Even though it was a joke, Dan still found himself blushing a bit. 

Dan: Sorry my love, this must be the end of our banter. 

Dan set down his phone and left his room to go to the kitchen where his mother was. She was setting the table, but stopped when he walked in. “So your school called,” she said before continuing to set the table. ‘Uh-oh, this won’t be good,’ Dan thought. “What did they talk about?” Dan asked feigning innocence.

His mother sighed, “Well for starters, you appear to be failing geometry. You’re teacher says you’ll need a tutor, so we will have to arrange that,” Dan groaned about that and his mother glared at him, but didn’t call him out on it. “And apparently you and Phil had quite the fight.”

“It wasn’t-” Dan tried to argue but his mother cut him off, “This isn’t like you Daniel. Getting into fights, it’s dumb and immature,”

“I know it was stupid, but he tripped me and made fun of me in front of the whole class,” Dan knew he was stretching the truth a bit since the what Phil had said was only been meant to be heard by Dan, but he didn’t want to get in trouble because of something Lester had started. 

“You know that’s not the way to handle bullies.” His mum rebutted.

“Then please tell me what is!” His mother ignored him and continued talking, “I just don’t understand what happened with you and Philip. You two got on so well, and he was such a nice boy-” she was cut off by Dan, “He only seemed like a nice boy because I didn’t realize what a total prick he was before it was too late.” 

Dan started to walk away. “Where do you think you’re going?” His mother called to him.

“My room,” he said as if it was the obvious answer.

“Not right now, I need you to make salad.” Dan rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

 

When his father got home he gave Dan a similar lecture to the one his mum delivered. He was hardly listening, his mind in other places. Particularly Cat. Dan wondered if she was thinking about him right now. Concerned as to why Dan hadn’t texted her. Maybe she had been looking forward to a text from him just much as Dan was looking forward to texting her. Dan shook that thought out of his head. No, the only reason she gave him her number was because she pitied him. Just like everyone else.

After dinner, his mother made him wash the dishes then go to his room. As soon as he walked into his room his phone dinged. When he turned his phone on it said it was from Cat, which confused him before he remembered the situation. 

Cat: I guess you just don’t like me then…

Dan scrunched up his nose in confusion. What did that mean? He found his answer when he unlocked his phone and opened the messages to find that this random person had sent him seven messages. Didn’t they have anything else to do? Dan scrolled to the first message.

Cat: I will miss you dearly till your return. 

Cat: And you do have to return you know because I need know what happens with this Cat girl.

Cat: I am now invested in your life and it isn’t your choice

Cat: Hey where did you go? It’s been an hour, what do you have something better to do than talk to a complete stranger? I don’t…

Cat: Please entertain me I’m boooored!

Cat: Random stranger?

Dan shook his head. Either he had stumbled upon a quirky person with a unique sense of humour, or a completely insane weirdo. He figured if he was to continue talking with them; he’d have to change the contact name. Because first of all it’s confusing and second of all it felt like a tease every time Cat’s name popped up, like a reminder that he didn’t get to talk to her today. Dan decided ‘Mystery Man’ would be the most appropriate, albeit cheesy.

Dan: I’m back. You can quit your worrying.

 

They continued talking for hours. Asking questions about each other and Dan was starting to find that he had a lot in common with him. So far he found out that the ‘Mystery Man’ was indeed a man. He was also 18 and in year 13 like Dan and they both had similar tastes in television, movies, and music. For obvious reasons though, they hadn’t discussed where they lived and went to school. Dan also now knew so many useless facts about the other. Like the fact that he was an Aquarius, he loved cats even though he was deadly allergic, he liked bright colors, and he had a brother named Martyn. Every time he learned a new fact, the Mystery Man became even more intriguing to him. He had never connected to another person like this, especially not a stranger.

Dan yawned and turned his neck slightly to check the time. His clock said 1:07, shite. Dan sat straight up, eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it was this late. Dan knew that he had to go to bed now considering he has to wake up at 6:30 for school, but a part of him really just wanted to stay awake and chat with his new friend. But his eyes started to water and his yawning was becoming persistent. Grudgingly he decided that he would have to end the conversation now, before he got too caught up in it again and didn’t realize until the sunrise.

Dan: Wow, I can’t believe how late it’s gotten!

Mystery Man: Woah! I didn’t even realize we’d been talking for so long. Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.

Mystery Man: I apologize for using such a cheesy, overused, and frankly lame phrase…

Mystery Man: I guess I shall go to bed now, but I’m not really tired.

Dan: How could you not be tired? It’s 1!

Mystery Man: I know I’m weird; I have trouble sleeping sometimes and stay up till 3, only getting like 2-3 hours. My body hates me I guess.

Dan: Go sleep

Mystery Man: I’ll try, as long as you promise to text me tomorrow

Dan: Okay, now I really have to go to sleep! 

Mystery Man: Fine, party pooper.

Dan rolled his eyes before putting his phone on his side table. 

His dreams were filled with the usual; Cat, failing school, and old memories of him and Phil. No matter how much he hated Phil, Dan knew he’d never be able to move on and forget those memories. 

 

When Dan woke up he was greeted by a morning text from none other than the mystery man, wishing him a good day. He replied a similar greeting and they had a small conversation before Dan had to say goodbye and get ready for his inevitably exhausting day. At least it was Friday.

As he got to his locker, PJ by his side rambling about something that Dan wasn’t paying attention to, Cat walked up to him. “Hey Dan,” she greeted. “Oh, hello there!” Dan said quite nervously. ‘Oh, hello there?’ That was his response? Dan truly was an idiot. 

Cat didn’t seem to think so. In fact she giggled, although clearly forced, he would still take it as a victory. “So, I didn’t hear from you yesterday.” She continued. Dan was in shock. She had come to him! Who’s needy and desperate now? 

“Oh yeah, this is quite embarrassing actually, but I kind of smudged the ink and I couldn’t read it. I actually ended up conversing with someone else on accident.” 

“Oh okay,” she smiled slightly, looking relived, “I thought you had just changed your mind about wanting to talk to me.”

Dan started to furiously shake his head. “No-no, that’s not it. God not at all! I was really looking forward to texting you, honest! But of course I’m a careless idiot. Believe me, you were actually the bright spot of my day after you gave me your number.” Why had he just said that? If Cat hadn’t been there, he would have hit his head on the wall. Now he was the needy and desperate one again.

Cat’s smile widened and she stepped slightly closer to Dan, “That’s so sweet. How bout I give you my number again?”

“Maybe this time enter it into my phone so I don’t have the chance to fuck it up?” She laughed and moved her hair behind her ear. “Alright,” she said and then outstretched her hand. He unlocked it and handed it to her.

He didn’t know why, but something about giving someone your phone, gave Dan a mini panic attack.

Once she had finished, she handed the phone back over to Dan and said, “Well, maybe I’ll hear from you tonight.” Then she stood on tiptoes and kissed Dan lightly on the cheek. Dan didn’t say anything; he just stood there like an idiot with a hand on his cheek while she walked away. When he looked at the contact, their was a heart next to her name.

“She’s quite the flirt, isn’t she?” PJ remarked, reminding Dan that there were other people in the world. He turned around to face PJ who was smiling ear to ear. “Well?” Dan asked knowing PJ was about to make fun of him.

And he did. For a while. After 2nd period he had began doing an impression of Cat while Dan did his best to ignore him, “Oh Dan, I hope you text me later, the world wouldn’t continue without you. I love you!” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Dan heard someone say behind him. They both turned around and there stood Louise with a smirk on her face. “Honestly, I’m just shocked it’s taken this long for you to both admit it,” PJ’s face turned bright red and Dan rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘shut it Lou,’ PJ started to explain the situation. 

“Really? She kissed you on the cheek?” Dan nodded. “Honestly, I believe PJ’s love for you more than that.” PJ spluttered and tried to interrupt her but she cut him off, “Let’s get you lovebirds to the cafeteria, yeah?” They walked down to the cafeteria for lunch. Dan pulled out his phone as soon as he sat down, deciding to text Cat. If she was just as eager as Dan, he might as well just go for it. But instead he noticed a little red 1 by his messages, indicating he had gotten one.

Mystery Man: History is so boring! Save me!

Dan: I feel like I’m under pressure now.

He placed his phone down but immediately he got another text. 

Mystery Man: You were, but you’re too late now, I’m currently having lunch, but nice try.

Dan: I’m sorry that I’ve failed you

“Dan! Hello?” Louise called. Dan looked up; Louise’s hand was in front of his face. Apparently she had been waving it in front of him and trying to get his attention.

“Huh?” Dan said stupidly. Louise rolled her eyes, “I said what’s got you glued to your phone today?”

“I haven’t been ‘glued’ to my phone!” Dan protested.

“Yeah you have been mate, you’ve left me alone to fend for myself against Louise.” PJ said jokingly, but Louise punched him lightly all the same. 

“Are you texting Cat?” she teased, leaning slightly to read his phone. He pulled away, not feeling up to explaining the situation. “No, just texting my mum.” He said trying to sound confident, but failing miserably. 

“Really? You’ve been giggling and blushing to texts from your mum?” Louise asked skeptically.

“Yes,” though he knew they wouldn’t believe it. Louise made to grab it again, but Dan pulled away. “Oh, you’re definitely hiding something now.” She made a couple more attempts and yelled, “Daniel James Howell, give me that phone right now!” He didn’t even notice PJ sneak up behind him and touch him on the back of his neck. He immediately dropped his phone in his lap and shuddered giving time for Louise to grab it.

“Ah-hah” she exclaimed and started to read the messages, PJ was reading over her shoulder. Dan put his face in his hands. His big anxiety was becoming true.

“Who’s the Mystery Man?” PJ exclaimed. Dan blushed and he explained what had happened. How he got the wrong number and ended up talking to a complete stranger for hours.

“But why would you keep talking to him once you found out he was just a random bloke?” PJ asked. Dan rolled his eyes and snatched his phone back. “Well, I found out we had a lot in common and we really connected.”

“Okay, I was wrong,” Louise started, “You’re not in love with PJ, apparently you’ve found someone else,”

“It’s not like that!” Dan protested, “I like Cat, and nothing’s changed that! Besides we’ve been talking for like a day and I don’t even know his name,”

“Protest all you want, but I do think I see love on the horizon,” said PJ, gesturing his hand towards the sky.

Dan ignored them and turned back to his phone.

 

He was distracted for the rest of his classes due to the fact that the mystery man hadn’t stopped texting him since lunch. He had gotten caught twice in class, and had gotten it taken away once. But his teacher was fairly forgiving and didn’t write him up, but lectured him about paying attention in class. Dan muttered a quick, “Yes, sir.” before leaving for his next class.

As his last class ended, Dan remembered that he had to go to detention after school was over instead of just going home and taking a long nap. He was bitter as he entered the classroom that his principal had told him to report to. He took a deep breath before entering the classroom and again, his eyes met Phil’s. This time they both looked away quickly, and Dan took his seat trying to be as far away from Phil as possible.

The teacher at the front glared at Dan, and he knew that from previous experience from having her in year 11, that she was not one to be messed with. And she was the kind of teacher who had no tolerance for students that got in trouble, or got involved with ‘rough-housing’ as she liked to call it. 

“You’re late, Mr. Howell.” She snapped.

“Sorry, Miss.” Dan replied shyly and tried to sink even further into his seat. She glared at him for a moment before looking at her sheet again. “Apparently, there was supposed to be another student joining you, but they were excused. So, that means you two are the only ones who will be reporting to detention today.”

Dan sighed and he heard Phil do the same. Spending 2 hours with Phil was already bad enough, but with only him. This would be complete and utter torture.

“You will have to write an essay apologizing for what you have done. In this case you will both be apologizing to each other. Please try to take this assignment seriously. I cannot stress this enough.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time today. He had forgotten that this was the school’s new punishment. They had informed those who got detention that it was a way for students to learn the differences from right and wrong. That while they were writing these essays, they’d somehow realized what they had done was wrong and feel sorry for it. Honestly, in this situation it felt more like a way to humiliate the students.

“Dear Philip, I apologize that you’re a massive twat.” Dan muttered under his breath. The teacher didn’t notice, or at least didn’t care enough. But Phil sure did and tried to glare at Dan. His personality was too adorable to pull that off, so instead he just looked like his feeling's had been hurt.

“I’m going to trust that two 18 year olds can handle themselves and won’t use this time for idle chatter,”

“Trust me miss, that’s not something you need to worry about,” Dan retorted.

“Then I will be taking a tea break. When I come back into this classroom, I expect to see nothing more than two perfect gentlemen sitting quietly and respectfully,”

This time it was Phil’s turn to roll his eyes and mutter, “With Dan in the room, that’s not very likely,” She ignored him and left the classroom.

The first fifteen minutes were fine, although Dan couldn’t think of anything. He was just staring at his blank paper. Then Dan started to hear the clicking. He realized it was Phil texting. Now normally this wouldn’t upset him. Especially since he had been doing the same thing earlier that day. But this was Phil; he had to say something.

“Hey, could you stop that? We’re supposed to be in detention. You know? No talking or texting.” 

Phil seemed a little shocked to be called out it took him a moment to think of a good comeback; he was never particularly good with this kind of thing. As Phil had once said, he always thought of the best things to say to people after the interaction had ended. This time, he had a fairly good one though.

“That didn’t seem to stop you from texting in class. Not even when the teacher yelled at you!” Phil seemed proud of himself and turned back to his phone to put it away.

Dan felt slightly ashamed to have not seen that coming. He turned back to his paper, but then his own phone went off. Dan heard Phil put his pencil down and he turned to see Phil smirking smugly, his eyebrows raised. Dan tried to ignore the message except only for like 30 seconds, because he soon gave in and picked up his phone to check his messages.

Mystery Man: I’ve got stupid detention, make me feel better?

Phil cleared his throat and said, “Sorry, but what did you just inform me about the cell phones?” Dan tried to come up with a good retort but when he couldn’t think of anything he just gave up and said, “I guess phones won’t be such a bad idea, especially if this is going to be a two hour detention,”

“Good that your seeing things my way, hypocrite.” Again, Dan couldn’t think of anything smart to say, so instead he just turned around and tried to ignore Phil.

Dan: And how am I supposed to do that?

As Dan waited for a response he figured he might as well work on the essay. So far all he had written was, ‘Dearest Philip,’ He couldn’t think of anything else, kind of sad really. 

Phil’s phone dinged again, distracting him. “Can’t you turn that down? I’m trying think!” Phil sighed but complied.

Soon enough Dan’s own phone vibrated again.

Mystery Man: Just talking to you is enough to make me smile.

Dan felt a blush beginning to form on his face. The Mystery Man was full on flirting with him now, no subtlety about it.

Unfortunately Phil had noticed as well, “Who are you texting?” He asked slightly leaning in his desk. Dan noticed that Phil had moved a couple seats closer to Dan. 

“No one.” Dan replied. Unsatisfied with the answer Phil asked, “Is it your boyfriend?” This only increased Dan’s blush but he was able to come up with a response, “No, but are you texting yours.” 

He looked up to see Phil blushing, which wasn’t hard to notice considering his pale completion. “Actually, it’s a possibility.”

Dan was surprised that Phil would have actually considered the question maturely. “Really? Someone’s actually interested in Phil Lester. Who would have guessed it?”

“Don’t act so surprised, I’m quite the catch you know.” Phil responded gaining a bit of confidence back. Dan chuckled slightly. “Sure.” He muttered. 

But then he remembered the reason they were there. Dan hated Phil. They had gotten into a huge fight and it was far to late to turn back now. Their rivalry had been set in stone. So he gave Phil a quick look of hatred, which he returned before looking back at his paper to continue writing.

By the time the two hours had ended, their teacher had returned and had them exchange the papers. Both of them stuffed the letters into their bags and sat quietly as they still had another 40 minutes left. They both were sneaking texts when the teacher wasn’t looking; there was a silent agreement between them not to tell on each other.

Before the teacher let them leave Dan received a text from the mystery man.

Mystery Man: Thanks for cheering me up mate! I only wish you were here right now so I could give you a thank you hug.

Mystery Man: Sorry that’s cheesy I know and a little weird, but it’s true you know.

Dan didn’t think it was weird, he thought it was kind of adorable and endearing rather than weird. Though it was quite cheesy. But he couldn’t blame him cause he couldn’t help feeling the same way. He desperately wished that they were here right now so he could meet them properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading that!
> 
> Also just want to say that the whole thing with the writing letters to people in detention is something my school does, yeah it doesn't work and it's lame.
> 
> And I just want to add that later chapters will have way more Phil in them and I might even have a couple in his perspective. 
> 
> The whole thing with the Cat by the way is just a little plot to add some drama for the story. I swear there isn't that much of it. So don't worry, she's just here for the advancement of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a week had passed since Dan had started to communicate with the mystery man. And a week had passed since Dan and Cat started talking. They had arranged for a date this Saturday, and Dan was extremely nervous. It had been a while since he had been on a date, so he couldn’t help but feel like he’d screw something up. 

When Cat had asked if he wanted to go to the cinema and grab a cup of coffee, Dan was speechless. He stared at her for a minute before he realized that he had been gaping at her. He quickly shut his mouth and said yes before she changed her mind. She smiled and expressed her excitement before running off to one of her friends. Dan kept it cool before he saw her turn the corner and promptly jumped in the air, feeling quite proud of himself. He looked around to make sure no one had seen that, then left the school building with a huge smile on his face

He had finally gotten it, a date with Cat Valdes. It didn’t feel quite like he thought it would, though. Dan had thought that once he got the chance to date Cat, everything would click into place. But something still felt missing. Maybe it still hadn’t hit him that Cat freaking Valdes, the prettiest girl at school, just asked him out. He decided to put these strange feelings aside and just focus on his victory. 

After it had happened, Dan got in his car and didn’t even have to think about the first person he’d convey the news to. He just pulled out his phone and immediately messaged the mystery man. 

Dan: Get ready to feel second hand excitement!

It only took about 30 seconds for him to respond.

Mystery Man: Oooh, I’m intrigued. What happened? 

Dan: Well, Cat just asked me out!

This time it took a little longer for him to respond. It wasn’t until Dan had gotten home and parked the car that he saw the little speech bubble appear. Then disappear, then appear again, and then disappear. Dan sighed, stepping out of the car and heading inside. His phone finally dinged as he was pulling off his trainers and sitting in his bed.

Mystery Man: Nice, I’m happy for you.

That’s it? That’s all he responded with? That’s the message that took 17 minutes and 48 seconds to respond? Not that he was counting or anything.

Dan sighed, upset that the first person that he told about Cat, had hardly reacted. He was expecting capital letters, celebratory emojis, congratulating words about how he was proud of Dan, or something. At least an explanation mark for Christ’s sake! It’s how friends responded to exciting news.

He decided to ignore his feeling of disappointment. 

Dan: Thanks, you know this is kind of embarrassing but I’m kind of nervous to be quite honest.

Mystery Man: That’s not embarrassing, it’s pretty typical really. 

Dan looked at this message before setting his phone off to the side. He thought it wasn’t much to respond to. But when he placed it down, his phone went off again.

Mystery Man: Do you really like her?

He furrowed his brow. What did that mean? Of course he liked her; otherwise he wouldn’t have talked about her often, or became so nervous when she was around, or fantasized about the day they would finally have their first date. 

Dan: Of course, why else would I constantly talk about her and how I feel about her?

Again the bubbles popped up, but shortly after disappeared. 

Mystery Man: Nevermind it was a stupid question anyway.

Dan had started to type out a response, but he was interrupted by another message.

Mystery Man: Sorry, but I have to go. My mum’s calling me for dinner.

Dinner? It was much too early for that. Dan could tell that it was a lie, a poorly constructed one at that. He felt a bit hurt at that. Why would he want to get away from Dan so badly? Had he said something wrong? Dan scrolled through their quick conversation and he didn’t see anything wrong. In fact this conversation had been so short that he hadn’t even had the chance to say anything wrong. He even noticed that at the beginning, the mystery man had been excited to hear the news. But something happened in the conversation to upset him, and Dan had no clue what it was.

He decided to just let it go, maybe he was just overthinking things like he often did.

Dan: Sure. We’ll talk later, yeah?

Mystery Man: Course

Dan: You’ll need to wish me luck on my date before it happens you know,

He didn’t respond to this. After waiting for a response for 25 minutes, Dan realized it wasn’t coming. He sighed, and decided to let it go throwing his phone aside and laying down on his bed. What he thought would turn out to be the best day of his life, had ended up being quite anticlimactic. 

Dan closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, despite knowing that this would totally screw up his sleeping schedule. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

The next day Dan was feeling guilty about not telling Louise and PJ about Cat first. Especially after the response he had gotten from his first choice. Their reaction had been the one he had been expecting from the mystery man. They had both taken turns hugging him and congratulating him. Then of course asking a million questions as always.

“Just think this time tomorrow you’ll be snogging Cat Valdes in the back of a cinema,” PJ added after Dan had finished talking. Louise punched him on the arm and Dan blushed. “I don’t think so, I mean I’d rather take it slow and get to know her first,”

Louise smiled at him while PJ scoffed, “That’s kind of lame don’t you think? Just go for it, don’t be a prat!”

Dan rolled his eyes, “I’m not a prat, I would just like to have an actual relationship rather than a make out buddy. But, I wouldn’t know compared to you who had all that experience with one girl 4 and a half years ago,” He said sarcastically.

Louise giggled and PJ tried to hide his embarrassment and muttered, “Fuck off,”

Dan’s phone dinged and the three all looked at it at the same time. “Is it your girlfriend?” Louise teased. It wasn’t, it was the mystery man. So Dan shook his head for no.

“Oh, it’s that bloke you have the strange obsession with isn’t it?” PJ asked quite knowingly.

Dan looked up curiously, he must have missed something. But instead of wearing a similar expression, Louise wore one of understanding. “I reckon it is,” she said trying to take a peek at his screen.

“What do you mean by obsession?”

“Oh please, you think we haven’t noticed? You’re always chatting with him and I’d bet a thousand pounds that whenever your phone goes off, you secretly wish it was that guy every time. When you receive a text for him, your face lights up with joy and you go into a sort of trance. You can’t stop talking about how great he is. And you’ve only known him for what, a week?” PJ explained as though this was something that had been in his mind for quite a while. 

Dan chuckled and looked to Louise for back up but she seemed to be siding with PJ. “Oh come on!” Dan protested, “I’m not obsessed with him! He’s just a friend!”

“That you’ve known for about a week and already can’t stop talking with,” PJ fired back.

“Well, we really hit it off.” Dan argued.

“Yeah,” Louise giggled, “that makes it sound 100% platonic. Just go back to talking to your boyfriend,” 

Dan spluttered before following her advice and unlocking his phone, opening messages. 

Mystery Man: Hey sorry about the way I talked to you yesterday, I was a real jerk…

Dan: Oh, I hadn’t noticed honestly.

He was lying, Dan had spent about an hour wondering what was wrong with him that day. But the mystery man didn’t need to know that.

Mystery Man: Yeah, well just take my word for it. I was being a jerk

Mystery Man: I guess I was just jealous. 

Dan: Jealous?

Mystery Man: I just haven’t gotten a date in a while, so I was just feeling a little upset that you managed to grab one. Sorry, it was really selfish of me

Dan: That’s alright. I understand.

Mystery Man: Really? I thought you’d hate me after that

Dan: Hate you? I could never hate you! You know, you’re really adorable

Mystery Man: Adorable?

Dan: No! I didn’t mean it like that

Mystery Man: Too late! You called me adorable and you can’t take it back!

Dan: You’re not going to hold this against me are you?

Mystery Man: I’ll never let you forget it ;)

“Oh look at him smiling,” Louie remarked teasingly.

PJ snorted, “You’re head over heels for this guy, aren’t you?”

Dan rolled his eyes yet at the same time, blushed. He believed that they had developed quite a connection over the week. But of course, just as friends. “Shut up,” Dan muttered as he put his phone away, deciding it was better to wait to have a conversation with him than to get made fun of by Louise and PJ. 

Dan glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 11:47. “I have to go,” Dan said he gathered his things and lunch tray then stood up.

“Where are you going?” asked Louise, slightly confused.

“I forgot to say, I’m supposed to be meeting with a tutor. My geometry marks aren’t what they should be, apparently.” Dan confessed, he had been hoping they wouldn’t ask and he could sneak away without answering questions. But of course his friends were completely invasive and he couldn’t get away with anything.

“Who?” 

“Don’t know. All I know is my mum signed me up and I have to report to the library at 11:55,” 

Louise looked slightly offended, “Why didn’t you ask me? I did really well when I took geometry. I could have tutored you,”

“I didn’t have a choice in the matter, my mother chose the tutor for me,” Dan pushed in his chair before continuing, “Although, I wouldn’t have chosen you anyway.”

“Why not?” she asked, shocked.

“You’re not exactly a patient person, Louise.” Dan said while looking at PJ knowingly, by the look on his face he seemed to agree with Dan’s statement. “In fact you were kicked out of the tutoring program last year when you screamed at that kid for doing his proofs wrong,”

“Well they were wrong! He wasn’t even trying!” she protested back.

“You made him cry,” PJ pointed.

“Well, it’s not my fault he was a sensitive twat!”

As they continued arguing, Dan found that it was the perfect moment to slip out. He made his way to the library.

 

When Dan entered the library, he walked around the room searching for his tutor. No one went up to him claiming to be his tutor, so Dan decided they were probably running late. He sat down and pulled out his phone, he hadn’t any new messages so he decided to put the phone away and stare at the wall while he waited.

Quite bored and with nothing to do, Dan looked up every time someone walked in. Of course Dan did what he did best while he waited; worried. He started to worry that the person who was tutoring him would judge him. What if Dan couldn’t do the problems and they told all their friends how stupid he was? What if tutoring didn’t even help him? He wondered if he could sneak out and just not meet with the tutor. No, his parents would probably murder him if that happened.

Dan noticed that someone had just walked in he looked up to see Phil Lester. Great, now Phil would know that Dan needed help and was seeing a tutor, how embarrassing. He was really starting to consider running out before the tutor came. 

But then, Dan’s life got a little worse. Phil spotted Dan and started to walk towards him. He wore a look of dread on his face. ‘What does he want?’ He wondered before the thought entered his brain. What if Phil was his tutor? No his mother wouldn’t do that to him. She wouldn’t choose Phil to be his tutor, knowing their history. Phil sat down across from Dan

She would.

“Bollocks,” Dan muttered. Phil sighed before awkwardly explaining himself, “So I assume you know why I’m here,”

Dan scoffed, “Actually, I didn’t figure it out till a couple seconds ago. My mum didn’t tell me who my tutor was going to be,”

“Well, surprise. It’s me,” Phil joked. Dan laughed slightly in response although he didn’t find it funny at all.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Phil nodded in agreement. Dan pulled out his work and notes, Phil did the same.

“So how bad are they?” Phil asked.

“Sorry?” Dan asked confused.

“Your marks, how bad are they?” Phil explained.

Dan looked at him insulted, “None of your business,”

“Come on Dan,” Phil egged him on, “You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone else. Promise.”

“Like your promises mean anything to me anymore,” Dan retorted. Phil looked as though he was struggling to say something back, but he failed and gave up sinking into his seat looking guilty. 

“Fine whatever, don’t tell me. Just open your book and let’s get started,” Dan complied pulling out the enormous textbook that they had been given. He began to explain the basics, but eventually Dan just stopped paying attention. Instead he focused on his hands, which at the moment were moving wildly. Phil talked with his hands when he got nervous or excited, it was a habit that Dan had noticed over the years. He had moved his hands like that when they both came out.

***

It had been the beginning of spring when Dan decided to tell Phil. He was his best friend after all, and he had been struggling with this for a little while. Phil had taken a ride on Dan’s bus as he normally did, and they were sat in silence. Dan knowing that when he told him in a little while, there were many ways that Phil could react. He could be welcoming of Dan’s identity. He could say that it didn’t matter what he was, they would always be best friends and nothing could change that. Or he could tell him he was disgusted by him, that he hated Dan and wanted nothing to do with him from now on.

‘No,’ Dan told himself, ‘Phil would be accepting and kind like he always was. He would understand, he had to.’

“Dan?” Phil had asked. “Yeah?” Dan responded. 

“Are you alright?”

Truthfully no, he felt as though he was going to vomit at any second and he couldn’t stop troubling thoughts from clouding his mind. But he couldn’t say anything now, he had to wait until he they got back to Dan’s place. “Never better,” Dan said and forced a smile.

Phil opened his mouth to say something but he closed it, deciding it was best not to say anything. Dan knew that Phil could tell there was something wrong, but he was glad he wasn’t saying anything at the moment.

Phil looked out the window and said, “Oh no, it’s started raining. Just as we’re about to go outside. We have the worst luck honestly,”

Dan nodded in agreement welcoming the change in subject. The bus came to a halt as it got to Dan’s stop. They stood up and left the bus, Dan pulled his jumper over his head in an attempt to stay dry but it had no effect and the rain soaked through. Phil pulled off his jacket and lifted it above their heads, Dan took an edge to cover himself with and they began to run on the pavement towards Dan’s house.

When they got inside, they were both panting and their cheeks were flushed. “You can tell how out of shape we are since running for a minute practically kills us,” Dan laughed, agreeing with Phil.

But he stopped abruptly remembering what he wanted to tell Phil. “Look, Phil there’s something I’ve been meaning to say for a little while actually. I just, I could never find the right time or words to say it,” Dan took a deep breath and looked at his shoes instead of Phil’s worried face. “I’m-I uh, I’m bisexual…” Oh god, it had just come out and there was no turning back now. 

Then he heard something, Phil laughing? Why was he laughing? 

“Phil! I’m serious!” Dan shouted at him suddenly mad at him. He had never expected him to react like this.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were going to tell me something really serious,” Phil had stopped laughing but he was smiling. Was he mad? 

“This is serious!”

“I thought you were going to tell me you were dying or something,” 

“So I take it this news doesn’t really change your opinion of me?” Dan asked hopefully.

“No of course not! You’re my best friend and like it or not you always will be. It is 2013.” Phil reassured, smiling.

Dan smiled back and let go of the breath he had been holding in this whole time, “I’m so glad! I thought you’d hate me or something,”

“I could never hate you,” Phil sighed, “In fact it would be quite hypocritical if I did hate you after that,”

“Why?” Dan asked oblivious to Phil’s hints. 

“Well," He started to move his hands as he began to speak, a nervous tick. "I’m bisexual as well,” Phil confessed bashfully.

“You're what?” Dan asked unbelieving of what Phil had just said, he just nodded in response. “You mean this whole time when I was worrying over how to tell you and how you’d react, you’ve been bisexual too?”

“Pretty much,” Dan shook his head in disbelief. “I mean you do tend to overthink things.” Dan punched him lightly on the arm and Phil pulled his arm back in mock hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Same reason you didn’t, I was scared how you would react.” Phil reasoned. “Well, it looks like we both had nothing to worry about.”

“Apparently,” Dan said. “So, how long have you known?” 

“About a year, ever since I found out that it existed,” Phil said, “How about you?”

“Only a couple of months. I still try to deny it sometimes,” But after telling Phil, Dan couldn’t help but feel how real it had just gotten.

They stood in silence, just smiling at each other. Dan couldn’t remember feeling this relieved in his life.

“So, you won’t tell anyone right?” Dan asked hopefully.

“Of course I won’t,” Phil smiled and held his hand out for Dan to shake. “I promise,”

 

“Dan?” He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Phil who was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Yeah?” He looked at Phil who chuckled but at the same time looked slightly pissed. “Well I was going to ask if that was an example of the law of syllogism or detachment, but it appears you wouldn’t be able to answer since you weren’t listening.”

“Sorry,” Dan said though he wasn’t really. Remembering that moment between the two only hurt Dan more. It made Dan remember the betrayal, and he was reminded of how much he hated Phil Lester.

“Am I wasting my time?” He asked annoyed. 

Dan shook his head knowing that if he didn’t go through with the meeting, his mum would kill him.

“No, I have to stay. My parents will be pissed if I don’t start doing better in school.” Dan explain. Phil raised an eyebrow, “I just don’t understand,”

“Understand what?” Dan asked curious as to what Phil was hinting at. “You always had fairly good marks before. What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I just fail to see how figuring what the measure of an angle is going to help me in life.”

“What profession are you going to have?”

“I’m going to be a lawyer,” Dan said simply. It wasn’t his dream job or anything, but it was stable, and his parents thought it would be best for him.

“You? A lawyer? That’s ridiculous!”

“Why? I could be a lawyer,” Dan reasoned, trying to maintain his dignity. “It’s better than your dream of becoming a weatherman.

Phil rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the insult. “No you couldn’t. You could never be like that. I couldn’t possibly see you as a lawyer, wearing a suit and having to be serious all day. I thought you wanted to be an actor, I remember when you were in drama club. Why did you quit?” 

Dan shrugged, “I grew up. I’m not a kid anymore, Phil. Being an actor isn’t a realistic job.” He was practically reciting what his parents had told him the day they asked, or more like told him to quit drama. 

“I thought you were quite good,” Phil said without looking up. When they were friends, Phil had never admitted that. It had been a little game with them. After a performance, Phil would act aloof. And whenever Dan asked how he did, Phil would always have the same response; “Meh,” but they both new that Phil had really enjoyed it from the look in his eyes. But he wouldn’t let Dan have the satisfaction no matter what.

“Can we just get back to work?” Dan asked annoyed. 

“I think we’re done for now,” Phil said as he closed his text book. 

“What? But we’ve barely even started!” Dan protested.

Phil stood up and Dan looked up at him in confusion.

“Yeah well the half hour’s up,” Phil pulled his bag over his shoulder and took out his phone, “Maybe if you had been paying attention to what I had been saying, you would have accomplished something.”

Dan tried to protest but he couldn’t think of anything. 

“We have another tutoring session next week, so pay attention then.” Then Phil had left, and Dan was pissed. 

There was no chance they would have another session. Dan was going to do everything he could to make sure he would never have to talk to Phil Lester again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! and wow I'm back. I bet none of you were expecting another chapter, you've probably all gone on with your lives. Well I was away for a little while visiting family and it lasted a lot longer than I thought. So I'm back and here's the newest chapter, if anyone still cares.

When Dan got home, he was greeted by his mother, who was waiting for him in the kitchen. “How was your day?” She asked, but Dan just glared at her and set his bag on the floor. She ignored his attitude, and continued.

“How did the meeting with your tutor go?” 

Dan scoffed. “I think you already know the answer to that."

“No? Why? What happened?” His mother seemed genuinely puzzled.

Dan groaned, finally facing her. “It was Phil, of course it was awful.”

She sighed. “I don’t know why I thought you could be mature about this.”

Dan spluttered. “I'm being perfectly mature!”

His mother gave him a Look. “I wish you could just put this stupid feud aside. Phil’s not a bad person.”

“Do you even remember what he did to me?” Dan asked, outraged. “He humiliated me! You could have chosen literally anyone else. Why him?”

“He was the best option,” she stated. “The other tutors were too busy, or below your level." 

“Well, you'll just have to find someone else, because I refuse to see him!” Dan said defiantly, crossing his arms. 

“Refuse?” Even as she repeated it, Dan realized how ridiculous he'd sounded. As she stared him down, he knew that she wasn't going to give it up. “You can’t refuse! Not when you’ve been doing so poorly in your maths class. Phil can tutor you until you are passing.” She promptly left the room, ending the discussion.

Dan, feeling like the moody teenager that he was, went upstairs to his bedroom in a huff, and slammed the door, knowing that his mother hated when he did so. He sat down heavily on the bed, kicking his shoes off and flopping onto his back with a sigh.

Deciding he needed something to cheer him up, he took out his phone deciding to text the mystery man. It was his usual source of consolation.

As he unlocked it, he noticed a message from Cat from about 15 minutes before. 

Cat: Excited for our date ;)

Dan blushed as he read the text. He couldn’t help but blush every time she flirted with him; he didn't think he’d ever get used to it. Hell, he even turned red when she looked at him. He decided to reply to Cat before getting back to the mystery man.

Dan: So am I

Having done that, he could text the person who he really wanted to chat with. That was until Cat sent him another message.

Cat: Instead of going to the movies, could we go to this party my friend is throwing?

Oh no. A party? 

Dan doesn't hate parties or anything, as long as it was low-key and casual, with people he knew. This would not fall into that category. Cat was popular and she was, unfortunately, friends with a bunch of people Dan hated. They made his life a living hell—making fun of him for his sexuality, clothes, hair, and anything else they could think of. He wouldn't be welcome at this party, and more importantly, he wouldn’t enjoy it.

Cat: Normally I wouldn’t ask but I was invited so I didn’t want to be rude and just say no to the party. but I’m fine either way :)

Dan was torn. This was his first date with Cat, and it would be impossible to make a good impression at that party. He would be out of his element, and probably make a complete fool out of himself. There would be hundreds of distractions, and Cat might decide to go off with someone else. But he didn’t want to be an arse and say that Cat couldn’t go to the party. Sighing, he conceded defeat.

Dan: All right, I’ll go

I mean, how bad could it be?

Cat: Are you sure? If you don’t want to go, I completely understand.

Dan: No, I do. It sounds like it could be fun.

Cat: Cool, and this way we’ll be able to talk a little more than if we just went to see a movie

Dan: There will be some form of alcohol right? 

Cat: Haha, I’m pretty sure.

Right, at least there was something to look forward to there.

His phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming text from his phone, and he grinned when he saw who it was from.

Mystery Man: Hey, had an awful day at school. I need someone to cheer me up…

Dan had been talking to Cat, and thought he shouldn't leave the oppotunity. The mystery man could surely wait a little while.

Dan: Good, now I’m a bit excited. Whose party is it?

Cat: This girl Zoe, do you know her?

He did: Zoe Sugg, the only Zoe at their school. She seemed nice enough. He’d never talked to her outside of class or group projects, but she had seemed like a kind person. Of course, that didn’t mean the people she invited wouldn’t be total pricks. 

Dan: Yeah, I’ve known her since primary school. Though not personally, she seems like a nice person.

Cat: She is! Zoe was the first person to welcome me during my first day. She took me shopping my second day.

Dan: Sounds like her from the very limited knowledge I have of her.

Another incoming text from the mystery man interrupted their conversation.

Mystery Man: You there?

He’d answer that in a minute, right now he was talking to Cat. Who knows how long she would stay interested in him. They would just be talking for another minute or so then he could answer the text, make sure he was okay. 

Dan never did get around to answering that text. 

 

  
After another boring day at school, it was finally Saturday, and time for Dan's "date" with Cat. After stressing out for a few hours, Dan told himself to be excited, even though he wasn't thrilled with the circumstances. The party started at 7:30, and Cat had said she would pick him at 8.

She ended up arriving exactly 5 minutes before 8, and Dan wasn't ready. When the doorbell rang, he catapulted himself off his bed, grabbed his jumper and raced out of his room, pulling the door closed behind him. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times, and shoved his feet into his shoes. Dan ran to the front door, desperate to get there before his parents could embarrass him.

But it was too late. His mother had opened the door, and was already exchanging pleasantries with Cat by the time he got there. “Shite,” He muttered under his breath.

“So, how did you two meet? Daniel didn't tell me,” His mother began, laughing a bit, and Cat joined in, though Dan could tell she didn’t find it very funny. “Well-” 

Dan stepped in before she could continue, putting an arm on her shoulder and saying, “It’s getting quite close to eight, shall we?” He inched towards the door.

“Daniel, don’t be rude! We should invite your date in; it’s a bit chilly, isn’t it? You look like you could use some warming up, dear.”

“Well-” Cat started, looking conflicted.   
“The party's already started, and we don’t want to be too late, do we mother?” Dan emphasized.

“No, but it wouldn't hurt to come inside for a bit. Have a cup of tea, maybe a biscuit or two,” his mother said, smiling at Cat and gesturing to the kitchen table.

Dan directed his best glare at his mother, who reluctantly let them go. 

“Don’t stay out too late, do drugs, get drunk, or get into trouble!” His mother reminded, as they walked down the pathway.

“Alright, whatever, mum!” He called without looking back. 

“Your mom sees nice,” Cat said, as they walked down the pavement to where she had parked.

“She’s fine, just a bit pushy sometimes,” Dan snorted. “Sorry you had to experience that.”

“No, it’s fine! I don’t mind. She's really sweet!” Cat insisted. 

Dan managed a smile.

When they arrived at the car, they both went to the left side. When Dan noticed, he looked at Cat, who was glancing at him confusedly. Realization hit her and she blushed. “Oops, I keep doing that. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to the driver’s side being on the right,” she said, apologetically.

“Oh, alright,” Dan chuckled, “I thought you were expecting me to drive your car.”

Cat laughed as she got into the right side of the car. “No, I’m just not used to your strange British customs yet.”

“Well then, I might have to inform you that we drive on the left side of the road, and not the right," Dan sassed. Cat gave Dan an annoyed look. “What?” He asked defensively. “I just wanted to remind you, before you crash into a car that follows the traffic laws.”

Cat rolled her eyes, putting the car in first gear and struggling to make the car go forward.

“Let me guess, you’re not used to manuals?” Dan asked, turning to look at Cat. She shook her head. “No, I just got this car like a week ago, and I barely passed the test. Before that I've only had automatics. I just need a little time before I get the hang of it.” She moved her hand to continue, but Dan stopped her, putting his hand on hers. He blushed at his own daring, glancing at Cat—who was also blushing—and somehow gathered the courage to speak. "Maybe I should just drive instead,” he suggested.

“Okay, that works,” she said, relieved. “Just please try not to scratch it or anything, my mom and dad just bought it for me.”

“Cross my heart,” he said, drawing an x over his chest. “Now why don’t we switch sides and get to the party.” 

 

When they arrived, Dan couldn’t help but notice how nice Zoe’s flat was. It was clean and quite expensive looking. He also noted Zoe running around, trying desperately to maintain the well-kept look. Several people were being careless, and kept knocking things over. Zoe was trying to keep up with them, reprimanding them with, “Use a coaster, you idiot!” or “That vase cost more than you’ll ever make in your life!”

Zoe glared for a minute before turning around and noticing Dan and Cat. She immediately looked relieved, and walked over to the pair, hugging Cat. “I’m so glad you came!” Zoe exclaimed brightly. “The other guests are being complete prats,” she added more quietly. 

Turning to Dan, her expression changed slightly before reverting to a welcoming smile. “Oh, Daniel. I’m glad you’re here too! I’ll be honest; you weren’t the first person I thought of when Cat said she’d be bringing a date. But I suppose it beats her bringing some random bloke.”

Zoe was talking so quickly that Dan was having a tough time keeping up with it. But he nodded as she continued talking. They were both given drinks, which Dan was grateful for. It was some kind of fruity punch, and when Dan sniffed it he could definitely smell some sort of alcohol. He thanked Zoe before taking a sip; it was fairly strong. She chatted for another minute or so before running off to scold someone else, leaving him and Cat alone. 

There was an awkward silence for a while, which Dan tried to break, but the music was so loud that he couldn’t hear himself think and his nerves got the best of him. 

After maybe five minutes, a girl that Dan didn’t know ran up to Cat without even looking at Dan. “You have to see this!” she told Cat, not giving either of them a chance to introduce Dan.

“See what?” Cat asked.

“There’s a fight in the kitchen between Jeffrey and Michael! It’s insane! Come on,” the girl grabbed Cat’s arm and dragged her off.

Cat tried to apologize to Dan, even as she was pulled away. Dan decided against following them; he couldn't give a shit about the drama. With nothing left to do, he leaned against the wall, pouting into his drink.

Dan drained the rest of the contents of his drink, wishing there was more but he was too shy to ask. He suddenly felt stupid. He should have just told Cat that he didn’t feel comfortable going to the party, and that they should reschedule. But he wanted to impress Cat; he'd just had to be prideful. Now he was alone, standing in a corner, at a party he hadn't wanted to go to, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Pathetic, wasn’t it?

Dan pulled out his phone so he had something to occupy himself with, and suddenly remembered that the mystery man had texted him He decided it was a good time as any to respond now.

Dan: Hey mate, sorry I didn’t respond before. I was a bit busy, is everything all right?

Mystery Man: Yeah, everything’s good I was just feeling a little down. 

Dan: You wanna talk about it?

Mystery Man: Not really. I’m good now, I promise.

Dan: Okay, good. You can tell me if it’s not you know.

Mystery Man: I know. I just don’t feel like talking about it now. I’ll tell you eventually.

Dan decided it was best to drop it. He didn’t want to push him if the other boy wasn’t comfortable with it. So he looked up away from his phone and saw, of all people, Phil.

Phil was on his phone as well, in a chair at the other side of the room, looking quite miserable. Apparently they did have something in common. 

Dan wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next—probably the alcohol—but suddenly he was walking over to Phil and sitting on the chair next to him. “Small world, isn’t it?” Dan said in a monotone voice. 

Phil looked up, surprised, probably that Dan was talking to him. “Yeah, I guess it is,” he responded.

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked. “I mean it doesn’t seem like your kind of thing, really.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Phil retorted. "But you’re right, it’s not really my thing. Chris was invited, so he dragged me along. He convinced me it would be a good idea, and that I’d enjoy myself, but he left like 15 minutes ago, and I’m absolutely bored out of my mind. This is just honestly a reminder of how anti-social I am.”

Dan knew all too well how Phil was feeling. “What about you?” Phil asked.

“Oh, well I came here with Cat, but she was dragged off by some girl because apparently a fight broke out,” Dan explained.

Phil snorted. “So I guess we're in the same boat.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Pretty much.”

“How’s the punch?” Phil asked casually. 

“Not bad, you haven’t had any?” 

“No, I don’t drink,” Phil answered.

Dan scoffed. “No, of course you would never indulge in alcohol.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dan knew that he should probably leave it at that, but he was feeling confident—again, it was likely the alcohol.

“You’re too perfect and good to drink or curse. You’re perfect Phil Lester, whom everyone loves. Because you’re just so perfect,” He spat, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Phil looked confused, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, raising an eyebrow at Dan. “Where is this coming from?”

“You know I hate you," Dan said. "It isn’t a secret or anything. All this," he gestured in the air in front of him, "is from years of hating you, probably."

“You’re drunk,” Phil remarked before pulling out his phone, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Perhaps you’re right,” Dan muttered, but Phil wasn’t listening. Dan guessed that Phil thought it was best to ignore Dan’s drunken ramblings. The silence between them was tense now, and Dan felt uncomfortable, silently wishing for someone to save him.

His phone suddenly dinged. Perfect timing.

Cat: Hey, Dan where are you?

Dan: Just in the living room in a corner.

Cat: Oh I see you

Dan looked up to see Cat, his savior, waving at him as she made her way over.

“Sorry about that. I tried to get away, but Heather wouldn’t let me.”   
Dan assumed that Heather was the friend that had ruined their ‘moment’.

“No problem,” Dan assured her.

“Can we talk?” Cat asked, gesturing her head towards Phil. Dan nodded and stood up, stumbling a bit as he did so. Cat giggled and guided him to the exit. They walked outside in silence. 

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?” Dan asked, curiosity taking the best of him.

“Oh,” Cat said as she opened the door for the building exit. “Nothing really specific, I just wanted to have a moment alone with you.” She smiled at Dan and he smiled back. They both pulled their jumpers around themselves tighter because of the sudden cold air from the outdoors.

They walked a little longer, having pleasant small talk. They were entering a little park and Dan couldn’t help wondering why Cat had brought him here. “Cat, not that I mind or anything, but why are we here?” he asked.

“I guess I just wanted to get as far away as possible from that party,” She joked and Dan laughed.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Dan asked.

She shook her head. “No, it’s a bit overwhelming. I’m sorry for dragging you along. Zoe told me it was going to be a small gathering. Obviously she was wrong,”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Dan said. “I’m just happy to be spending time with you.” It was incredibly sappy but Cat seemed to like it.

They were coming to a pond that was a little off the pathway. Cat sat on a bench and Dan followed suit, sitting beside her. “I really like you, Dan.” Cat remarked. Dan turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. “Y-you do?”

Cat laughed, “Yeah, why else would I ask you out?” Dan shrugged. “I guess I thought you felt sorry for me,” he admitted.

“What? I don’t feel sorry for you. I just think you’re really cute and funny,” Cat assured him before placing a hand on his.   
Dan stared at her. “Then, do you not care about," he paused awkwardly, "...you know?"

“I don’t know. What are you talking about?” Cat looked confused.  
Dan sighed; he didn’t like talking about his sexuality, since he wasn't certain about it himself, but he liked Cat too much to not tell her.   
“About me, my identity. My, um, sexuality,” Dan tried to explain. 

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh, that? I don’t care,” she said, shrugging.

“You don’t?” 

Cat tightened her grip on Dan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Dan was having a difficult time ignoring the butterflies in his stomach from nerves and excitement.   
“Of course I don’t. Why would I?” She asked, smiling reassuringly.

“Most people do. I mean, when everyone found out, people started to ignore me. They treated me like I was an untouchable. Avoiding me. Running the other way in the halls. Homophobic kids hate me cause I like guys, gay kids hate me cause they think I’m too afraid to ‘fully come out of the closet’. Believe me, if I was gay, I would've come out as gay.” Dan shook his head before continuing, “Then even the really accepting people started ignoring me because they didn’t want to be seen with the weird bi kid.”

“So you thought I wouldn’t be any different?” Cat asked cautiously. Dan nodded.

“Well I am,” she assured him. “I don’t care if you’re bi or straight.”

“So, who told you?” Dan asked curiously.

“Zoe,” Cat replied, “When I first told her I liked you. For the record, she doesn’t care either.”

Dan smile, comforted by the fact there were some people out there that accepted his sexuality.

“I’m glad you told me,” Cat said quietly, leaning in slightly. “I’m glad I told you.” Dan responded, leaning in as well. “I was a bit nervous at first, you know. I-”

“Dan,” Cat said interrupting him. She leaned in even closer, eyes moving to his lips. “Yeah?” he asked a little dazed. His eyes met her eyes when she looked up.

“Just kiss me already.” 

Dan nodded and leaned in, closing the space between them. Their lips met, moving slowly and cautiously. She sighed lightly and moved her hand to his shoulder; he moved his hand to her waist and pulled her in even closer. It felt right, and good even, but something seemed off, like he was forgetting something. But Dan pushed the thought away, and lost himself in the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart, then laughed a bit awkwardly. Then they walked back to Zoe’s flat, hands intertwined. Cat excused herself to go say good-bye to Zoe. After that she would drive him back home. Dan stood rooted in a spot with a smile plastered to his face, probably looking like an idiot but he didn’t really care. Because Cat fucking Valdes had just made out with him! 

He glanced around and noticed Phil, still in the same chair, looking even more miserable. His face was in his hands, and he looked conflicted. Dan felt the urge to ask him what was wrong. Not because he cared, because he was curious. But he decided it was best not to taunt him. It would only ruin his own good mood.

After about five minutes, Cat walked back over to Dan. She was smiling just as big as he was. Grabbing his hand, she asked, “Ready to go?” He nodded.

 

The car ride home was silent, but pleasantly so. Both were still floating on the kiss. When they arrived at Dan’s house, he was reluctant to go. But he turned to Cat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the car. He watched her drive away before stepping inside the house, the warm air welcoming him.

His parents were already asleep, which he was grateful for. Dan went to his room and changed into his pajamas. When he looked into the mirror, he saw he was still smiling stupidly. He felt happily dazed, but checking his phone he saw a message that snapped him right out of it.

Mystery Man: I have something to tell you

Mystery Man: I think I’m in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever! You will not believe how many changes I had to make before I was finally satisfied. I'm not even sure I'm that satisfied. It was slightly hard to transition the story to Phil's perspective for this chapter, but I tried and worked with what I had. Sorry if it's slightly disappointing. But I wanted to finish it the day of pinof 8. Which by the way was great and incredibly weird as usual if you haven't seen it yet... anyway here's the chapter or whatever...

Phil had never felt this way before about anyone before. He had never been in love before and had always wondered what it would feel like or how he would know. Well now he knew, he knew for sure that he was in love. And it felt- well, not as good as he thought it would. He just had to fall in the love with his ex-best friend who hates him and has a girlfriend. 

Phil had spent the entirety of his 9th and 10th year fancying Dan Howell. He tried to ignore these feelings, Dan was his best friend and it was wrong to feel this way about him. As a result, Phil did everything he could to push away these feelings and forget them for his straight best friend. He would ignore Dan’s texts and calls and attempts to talk to him, he became distant and cold. Of course none of this worked.

It soon became impossible for Phil to ignore Dan any longer and he was growing desperate to prove to himself he felt nothing. So Phil did something he would later regret for the rest of his life. He betrayed Dan’s trust and told what Dan had conveyed to him in private only a little after he had told Phil himself. Because surely if he could do something so horrible to Dan, it indicated that he meant nothing to Phil. As soon as he had told one person, he knew it had been a huge mistake. And it spread like wildfire, everyone knew and had developed their own opinions on the subject within a few days. No matter what he told Dan, the blame was never erased. Dan proclaimed he could never trust him again and they would never be friends again.

PJ and Louise sided with Dan, and began hating Phil. They ignored him at all costs which felt like a punch to his gut. Though, of course, he deserved it. Chris sided with Phil even though he knew that Phil had done something horrible (though not exactly what it was). Yet, Phil knew that the reason that he did was because he pitied him. He felt bad that all his only other real friends had left him, and so he stood with Phil. Defended him and stuck around. To which Phil was thankful for. Though he knew Chris was disappointed with what he did to Dan.

After that, Phil moved on. He stopped caring, or at least that’s what he told himself. He ignored people’s negative remarks of Dan, he turned his head the other way when people would tease or bully him. He even joined sometimes just because he wanted someone to like him, even if it was fake and pathetic. And eventually he forgot how he felt about Dan. He forgot about their friendship and how close they were. He left behind all of the good times they had together. Like the time they put salt in his mother’s tea, or when Dan forced Phil to ride a roller coaster and conquer his fears, or the time Phil made Dan watch a Buffy marathon and Dan said he hated it, but he had really loved it. He moved on and tricked himself into hating Dan, making himself think that Dan was the one who had wronged him and not the other way around. 

But recently Phil had been remembering everything they had been through together. He was remembering how important his best friend had been to him. And he wanted it all back. He desperately wanted to be friends with him again. But Phil knew this was impossible, Dan hated him and always would. 

So Phil took what he could get. Savouring every moment they spent together, though there weren’t many. But, on the outside he acted as though nothing had changed. He acted as though he still hated Dan’s guts and that the very sight of Dan sickened him. It disgusted him to act like this, but he surely couldn’t let Dan know that he was low key stalking him. 

But Phil was realizing that it wasn’t just friendship that he wanted. He wanted to be with Dan, or at least a chance. And again he tried to fight these feelings, but he was starting to notice that they were much stronger than they used to be. When he was at that miserable party that Chris had dragged him to, he saw Dan with Cat and he felt crushed. He felt like he would never be happy again, and maybe that was terribly dramatic but it was also true. There was just some small sliver of hope that had thought that maybe, just maybe Dan felt something for him. Though it wasn’t true, he liked Cat. Dan was happy with someone that wasn’t Phil and it angered him. Seeing them there made him realise the severity of his feelings, the overwhelming jealousy he had felt lead him to believe he was in love.

And to calm himself, he texted someone he knew could calm him down and help him; the stranger. Phil couldn’t help liking this guy, in a platonic way, of course, and he wanted them to be friends from the start. Something about him intrigued Phil.

Phil: I have something to tell you,

Phil: I think I’m in love.

Phil’s heart raced as he sent the message, he felt as though he had just confessed to murder. It wasn’t long till a response came.

Strange Man: You’re in love? With who?

Phil: Well it doesn’t really matter who since you don’t know him.

Strange Man: Oh.

Strange Man: Him?

Oh no. Had Phil really let that slip? He was usually so careful with whom he told. Not even his parents knew, only Chris and Dan. Well now so did the stranger. He just prayed he wouldn’t lose his new friend to this.

Phil: Yeah, it’s a him. Is that a problem?

Strange Man: That you like blokes instead of girls? No of course not. It would be hypocritical after all.

Phil: Good. And I like both by the way.

Strange Man: So you’re bi?

Phil: Well, I prefer not to use labels. I just know I like both.

Strange Man: Cool.

Phil: What do you mean by hypocritical?

Strange Man: Well I mean that I also like men and women as well as other genders. Although I am comfortable with labels: bisexual.

He smiled, comforted by the knowledge that there was someone else out there that was like him. Well at least someone who liked him and he could talk to.

Phil: That’s great! I don’t meet many people like me.

Strange Man: Neither do I. Well there is someone, but we don’t exactly see eye to eye.

Strange Man: But we’ve gone completely off topic. Tell me about this person you’re in love with.

Phil: Well he has brown hair and brown eyes.

Strange Man: You do realize that’s a very vague description right? You just described the majority of the population. Hell, you just described me.

Phil: Alright, alright. 

Strange Man: How'd you meet?

Phil: We were best friends since primary school.

Strange Man: So at least he knows who you are, even if you are in the friendzone. Do you think he shares your feelings? Or is it unrequited?

Phil: Alas, it is unrequited. I should stress that we were friends. He kinda hates me now.

Strange Man: Oh, I’m sorry for that. Why does he hate you?

Phil: A whole bunch of stuff really. I was kinda a jerk back then...

Strange Man: We all go through that phase I guess. Maybe if you try talking to him, he’ll understand you’ve changed or whatever.

Phil: I doubt it. Plus it’s not like he’ll give me the time of day anyway.

Strange Man: Sorry about that, give it time and maybe he’ll come along. And if he doesn’t you can always come and talk to me.

Strange Man: Wow that was so damn cheesy.

Phil: It’s fine, I kinda needed to hear it anyway.

Strange Man: Now, onto something important: me

Phil: Alright, what have you got to tell me then?

Strange Man: Well, I have officially achieved a girlfriend!

Phil: Achieved a girlfriend? You talk as though dating her is an xbox achievement. It’s probably why it’s taken you so long to get a girlfriend in the first place.

Strange Man: Shut up. I’ll have you know she finds my geekiness charming. 

Strange Man: Anyway, it’s brand new and we still haven’t made anything official so I guess she technically isn’t my girlfriend yet. But we did kiss and was incredibly adorable and cheesy and it’s all I want to talk about at the moment.

Phil: Someone’s in a good mood…

Strange Man: I am aren’t I? But fun fact you actually know her, well kind of.

Strange Man: She’s the girl who I thought I was talking to when it was actually you.

Phil: Cat?

Strange Man: Yeah, she’s great…

Wasn’t Cat the name of Dan’s girlfriend. Of course that’s what he’d be thinking about; Dan. He couldn’t help but think of his stupid girlfriend. That would probably be quite distracting.

Phil: Congratulations anyway.

Strange Man: Thank you, but it’s getting quite late and I just remembered about a paper that’s due tomorrow that I have yet to finish. If you don’t mind I’m going to go work on that.

Phil: Okay, I was getting pretty tired anyway. I’ve had a long day.

Strange Man: Cool, chat with you later when I haven’t got a huge paper due. And I’m sure things will start shaping up for you in no time! Night mate.

Phil: Thank you and good night! :)

And with that Phil went to bed with a smile on his face, he was glad to have finally told someone else about his secret crush.

 

When Phil woke up on Monday morning he felt happy because was finally getting the chance to see Dan. He felt a huge need to see him. Even if it was just for a minute or two, he’d even be satisfied with seeing him in the halls. Gosh, that sounded pathetic. But he didn’t really care.

While Phil was eating breakfast, he found out that he had a huge dorky smile on his face as both his father and mother pointed out to him. His mother then questioned if there was some girl that he fancied. He told them it was nothing, denying to answer their questions and headed to school. 

Phil found it hard to pay attention in class with Dan on his mind. Luckily he was never called out, free to daydream all day. At lunch he was able to stare at Dan all he wanted without it being too obvious. Dan was sat with Louise and PJ and they were all laughing together, looking quite happy. Phil realized how much he missed their time together. When PJ, Chris, Louise, Dan, and him were all one happy group. Not that he didn’t appreciate Chris or anything, it’s just that he missed his old life.

“Hello? Earth to Phil? You there, mate?” Chris was waving a hand in front of Phil’s face. He snapped back into reality and apologized to Chris for not listening to his story.

“Yeah, you’re just too busy staring at Howell,” Chris said rolling his eyes and putting his focus back on his lunch. Phil tried to protest, “I was not! I was just- Okay maybe I was staring at him a little bit.”

“This is getting a little out of hand,” Chris said then sighed. “I mean what do you think is going to come out of this? Dan made it quite clear that he wants nothing to do with you for the rest of his life. I mean you did ruin it, apparently. You should just respect his choice and get over it.”

“I don’t think I can just get over it. I mean we both know how that turned out the last time.” 

“Oh boy do I,” Phil heard Chris mumble, but he decided to ignore it. “I think I maybe in love. And there’s no easy way to just get over that.”

“Sure there is,” Chris explained and Phil looked at him expectantly to continue. “You just need a good shag.”

Phil rolled his eyes, he didn’t know why he expected anything more from Chris. “Thanks for the offer, Chris. But I don’t think sex will solve this.”

“Nonsense! It solves everything. You just need to have sex with someone to help you get over Howell. Cause he’s not the only fish in the sea. Plus I might have a couple options for you,” Chris said as he picked his phone up and presumably went to his phone gallery to look for pictures. 

“So this is a family friend of mine. Her name is Clara,” Chris turned the phone towards Phil. On it was a picture of brunette with dark brown eyes and very curly hair. She was very pretty but Phil didn’t care. “She’s going through a rebellious phase so she’s doing everything to piss off her parents.”

Phil just shook his head whilst Chris picked out another picture. “Now this is April,” The new girl was also very pretty with a kind smile, but again Phil couldn’t care less. But as he took a closer look, Phil realized she looked incredibly familiar. 

“Chris!” Phil exclaimed as he realized who it was. “Isn’t that April, your ex?”

“Okay so maybe I dated her for like 2 months about a year ago, ancient history. And maybe she’s a little mentally unstable, but she’s really good in-” But before he could find out what April was really good in, Phil cut Chris off. “Okay I’ve had enough! I don’t want to talk about this anymore!”

“Come on! You haven’t even heard of Adam, the 12th year. Word is he’s currently interested in experimenting a bit,”

“Stop, please! I don’t want to sleep with any rebellious teens, or your weird exes, or Adam who would just use me to figure out what he wants. In fact I don’t want to sleep with anyone! That’s not me and you know that. I know what I want, and it isn’t some stranger who I don’t have an emotional connection to. It’s Dan. I just want to be with him, and having a quickie with someone you set me up with isn’t going to fix that.” Phil picked up his tray and headed to the bin. He looked down at his shoes to make sure they were tied since he was always tripping over them, which in hindsight was a bad idea.

The collision happened so fast that Phil barely had time to think about it. One second everything was fine, the next, he lost control of his tray and his forehead hit someone else’s forehead. Which really hurt, a lot and he wouldn’t recommend it for anyone to try. The tray, with the mostly unfinished soup, had hit the victim in their chest and the red tomato soup was now all over their jumper. Phil froze, dreading to find out who’s outfit he had just ruined. 

“I-I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to! I was just trying to throw out my soup, and you know how much of a clutz I am,” Phil tried to joke, but realized it was useless. Dan was currently staring Phil straight in the eye with such hate, looking so pissed off. Phil gulped, “How about we just go to the toilets and try to wash that out,”

Dan just sighed and turned, heading to the toilets. Phil wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he was invited, but he decided it would be best to at least try to help. 

Dan swung the door open and rushed over to the sink and tried to rub the stains out with water and paper towels. “Wait, don’t do that! My mum always says that you should dab the stains and not rub them. Rubbing makes it worse, y’know?” Phil grabbed one of the paper towels and started to dab out the stains on Dan’s jumper. Dan glared at him and said, “I’m not five, Lester. I can do this myself.”

Phil blushed and muttered a quick sorry. There was silence for a while before Dan spoke up, “Cat just bought this for me. What am I going to tell her?” He seemed to be talking to himself more than to him, but Phil decided it was best he say something anyway. Silence would just be terribly awkward. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil said meekly. “Damn right you’re sorry,” Dan responded bitterly. He took a deep breath then pulled off the cardigan and looked at it more closely. His face lost all hope and was filled with worry. 

“Here,” Phil said after a minute taking off his own jumper and handing it to Dan. “You can borrow mine.”

“I couldn’t,” Dan rolled his eyes. Phil wasn’t sure if this was because he didn’t want to take his jumper for Phil’s sake or because he didn’t like it. Knowing Dan probably the latter. 

“Look, I just ruined the nice gift your girlfriend gave you, the least I could do is let you borrow my jumper,” Dan considered this for a moment before taking the bright red jumper and putting it over his button up shirt.

“How do I look?” Dan asked, turning around for Phil. “I mean, are the obnoxious colors drowning me out?” 

Phil rolled his eyes, “Very funny Howell, and no they aren’t. You look fine, at least you look better than when you’re in all black. Now you’re at least approachable.”

“I’ll have you know that I actually like wearing all black and being unapproachable,” Dan said as he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, it had been cut recently and looked quite adorable, “I’m not sure that red is the right color for me though. I look like I’m getting into the Christmas spirit about a month early.”

“You’re being silly. In fact, I think you look quite good,” It was true, the bright jumper actually suited Dan quite well, and Phil couldn’t help but think how cute Dan looked wearing his jumper. As soon as Phil had spoken, Dan stopped running his hands through his hair and looked at Phil’s reflection in the mirror. He mumbled a quiet shut up and then continued fixing his fringe. Obviously he had thought that Phil was being sarcastic.

Phil stood against the wall with his arms crossed awkwardly. “So Cat bought that for you, did she?” He was curious to find out how serious they were.

“What?” Dan asked confused at first, “Oh yeah, she did.” He then looked at Phil’s jumper and buttoned it so that it would cover where the soup stains had formed on his shirt. Phil decided to push on, “So, it’s pretty serious then?”

“I dunno. I wouldn’t say it’s that serious, but it’s getting there. I guess it’s serious enough that she’s going to be pretty pissed when I tell her that the thing she bought for me is already ruined,” Phil winced slightly at that, “Sorry, again by the way. Make sure to tell her that some clumsy jerk ran into you with a cup full of tomato soup, so she doesn’t think it’s your fault.”

Dan smirked a bit as be buttoned the last button and straightened his shirt out. “I will,” 

“See ya, Lester,” he said before leaving, his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Bye, Howell,”

After Dan had left, Phil fixed his own appearance; he was quite disheveled. Phil noticed that the soup stained jumper was still on the counter when Dan had left it. He washed the stains out a bit more and dried it out so the stains wouldn’t be able to ruin anything else. Just then the bell rang and Phil grabbed the jumper and left. Chris met him outside the bathroom among many other students on their way to classes. He handed Phil his bag which he was grateful for since this meant he wouldn’t have to fight his way back through the mass amounts of students to the table to get it.

“So what happened in there?” Chris asked suggestively as they started walking. 

Phil rolled his eyes, “Nothing happened, obviously. We just fruitlessly tried to get rid of the stains that I caused by running into him like an idiot.”

“Yeah I saw that. Smooth by the way,” Chris smirked, “But are you sure nothing happened in there? I mean you both walk out at slightly different times and he’s wearing your jumper and it appears that you’re holding his.” Chris said pointed at Dan who was rushing through the crowds on his way to class. 

“Yes Chris. After I ran into him and got tomato soup all over his new jumper, he got on the counter and said, ‘Take me, Phil!’” Phil joked sarcastically.

“I mean it’s not impossible,” Chris said. “Did you tell him, you know?”

“No, of course not. I’m never going to tell him that,” Phil objected. “Even if I did it would never be under those circumstances. You would not believe how pissed he looked at me.”

“You should tell him,” Chris reasoned. “You never know what his response could be.”

“It wouldn’t be good,” Phil said sadly. “He hates me remember?”

“How could I forget? You never stop talking about him,” Phil blushed at Chris’s words. “But seriously you should tell him, or at least tell him you’re sorry about what you did to him and tell him you don’t hate him. Because as I remember you never apologized really for what you did to him. So maybe just going up to him and saying ‘I’m sorry’ would be a nice start.”

“Maybe, but right now I’ve got to head to class so I’ll see you later,” Phil ran off to class before Chris could protest. 

The rest of his day was uneventful as usual. At the end of the day as he was leaving, Phil noticed Dan and Cat walking out of the school, hand in hand and laughing together. Phil didn’t know how much longer he could handle this unrequited love thing, because it honestly felt like Dan had stabbed his chest and was now twisting the knife around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was almost 10 pages. The original draft was like 4 pages, so that's not bad considering. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed something that took me a lot longer than it should have. I'm going to be writing the next couple of chapters in Dan's perspective. Maybe one more towards the end with Phil or one where I go back and fourth to show what he's thinking every now and then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know this took a while but I do have legitimate excuses.
> 
> 1\. I had finals and it took a lot out of me since the classes I've been taking have been completely and utterly draining. I spent so many hours studying and testing that, like I said, I'm drained and my brain is just fried. So I needed to focus on that as well as take a quick little break from the stress.
> 
> 2\. Serious writers block, as well as anxiety when it comes to people reading my writing. I'm sure some of you can relate. Also I'm kind of a perfectionist. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to TRY to work on this as often as possible, but I can't promise a consistent schedule. I also can't promise frequent updates, but like I said I'll try. 
> 
> Sorry again for the delay and happy Phil's birthday for those of you in time zone where it's still January 30th.

You know that feeling when everything just falls into place? When everything that was once wrong is fixed and right? Well that’s how Dan felt right now. He had great friends, a beautiful girlfriend who actually really liked him, a new friend that just understood him and who he could really talk to, and Christmas holidays would be starting in a week. Dan was currently on his way to a tutoring session with him. He had been tutoring Dan for over a month and Dan still could not find a way out of it. But he couldn't deny that Phil had been helping him.

Phil jumped slightly when Dan placed his books on the table that he was sat at. “Alright I’ve got a maths packet due on Monday and 40 minutes for you ‘help’ me,”

Of course those forty minutes involved Phil completing Dan’s packet while Dan balanced a pencil on his nose and criticized Phil’s handwriting.

“My teacher won’t be able to read that!” he protested, “Rewrite it a little neater.” Phil rolled his eyes yet complied anyway. Dan smiled, pleased that he had gotten his way and slightly annoyed Phil at the same time.

After a couple minutes more working on the packet, Phil looked up at Dan with a curious look. “What do you hope to gain from this?”

“Sorry?” Dan asked.

“How is me doing all of the work going to help you?” 

“Well, I was hoping that you could finish the work for me so that I don’t receive another incomplete,” Dan explained slightly slowly as if Phil was too stupid to understand a normal pace. 

“But, when you’re tested on the subject, you won’t know any of the material. The exact point of me tutoring you is to help you and teach you, not to do the work for you,”

Dan sighed, “This wasn’t exactly my first choice you know. If it was up to me, I wouldn’t even be here. But, if I’m being forced to do this I might as well take advantage of the situation. You kind of owe me anyway, mate,”

This seemed to be the last straw for him and Phil shook his head before gathering his books, “I don’t owe you anything,”

“You’re leaving? Why?”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know,” Phil said, calling him out. “Every time I ‘tutor’ you, it’s just me doing the work for you while you go on your phone or do something stupid, like balancing a pencil on your face, and ignoring me and what I have to say. And you only get away with it by guilting me, reminding me of all the crappy things I’ve done to you. You don’t even appreciate it or thank me.” He started to stand up. “Wait,” Dan exclaimed and grabbed Phil’s hand to stop him. Phil just stared at it with a curious look on his face. “What about my homework, and my exam? I need help and you’re my tutor, so you need to help me.” 

“I don’t need to do anything,” Phil looked down at their hands for another second before pulling his hand out of Dan’s, “because I quit. You aren’t worth the credit, Howell. And if I did owe you, I’d pay you back with a little advice. Using people instead of actually working towards something, doesn’t get you anything.” He started to walk out of the library.

He turned back to say, “I guess you found your way out of it, didn’t you?” He then slammed the door as he left the library, and the librarian shushed him without looking up.

 

School had ended two hours ago, and Dan still couldn’t get past a single problem on his packet. He was currently violently staring at his books as though hoping he would suddenly begin to understand the information. Surprisingly, it was not working. He desperately needed a break, because at this point he couldn’t even process what he was reading. It all just seemed like gibberish.

He grabbed his phone and messaged Cat. He hadn’t seen her at all today since she was feeling a bit under the weather and he kind of missed her.

Dan: Hey sweetheart, how was your day? Are you feeling better?

20 minutes later, she still hadn’t responded. Dan fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, he felt agitated while waiting for Cat’s response. He was distracted momentarily when his phone went off and he noticed he had a message. 

Mystery Man: Hey, how are you?

Dan smiled at his phone. They had been talking non-stop lately. It was great that they could talk about anything with each other since they didn’t really know each other in real life. But even though he didn’t know the Mystery Man’s real name or face, Dan felt as though he was one of the best friends he had ever had. Dan didn’t know how he’d managed in his life before accidentally stumbling upon him. 

Dan: Good, well not actually. I have to complete my homework even though I don’t understand how to do it…

Mystery Man: Well I’ll let you get back to that.

He looked up from his phone to look at his books. They were glaring at him, judging him. Well, not actually since books aren’t sentient, but they were fairly close to it. Even though they weren’t alive, they were still mocking him. He ignored them, he would talk to him for a little while and then get back to studying. 

Dan: Nah, I’ll just talk to you. I’m too lazy to pick my pencil back up.

Mystery Man: Wow, that’s high level laziness.

Dan: That’s me

In his head, Dan had a sort of idea of what he thought the Mystery Man would look like. He was tall, lean, with kind eyes. Dan couldn’t settle on an exact eye color in his mind, but he knew that the Mystery Man’s eyes wouldn’t look at him with any hate or malice. They would be friendly and accepting. He also had a nice smile, it just seemed as though he would have a smile to match his personality. But it was silly to be thinking of someone he had never met in person with such detail.

They talked for a few more minutes before Dan reluctantly decided to continue his work.

Mystery Man: Alright… Text me when you're done.

Dan: Bye. And believe me I’d much rather talk to you than study.

Mystery Man: ;) I feel honoured.

Dan: You should. Bye

After he sent that last message he looked back to his judgy books and sighed before opening them and going back to trying his best to absorb the information with what little time he had left. 

 

The next week of school went by quickly. Without Phil’s help, he did poorly on packet. But he thought it was just best to ignore it and enjoy the holidays. It was hard with Cat gone, visiting her family.

“I wish you were home so you could come to the party tonight,” Dan confessed to Cat as they were talking on the phone. This year Zoe was throwing a New Year’s Eve party, she had invited both Dan and Cat because in her words they were the some of the only people at her last party that had the decency to behave like mature adults. Unfortunately for Dan, Cat was going to be in America for the holidays and wouldn’t come back until the 4th of January. And when he had expressed that he didn’t want to go, Zoe had insisted, saying she really wanted to get to know him better for Cat’s sake. Of course, Cat said that Dan couldn’t get out of this because she didn’t want to hurt Zoe’s feelings. Now, Dan was going to another one of Zoe’s parties that he really didn’t want to go to because of his girlfriend, but he wasn’t resentful. 

Luckily for him, when he asked if he could invite his friends, Zoe had said he could bring Louise. Apparently they were starting to form a friendship, so luckily he wouldn’t be alone. PJ, on the other hand wasn’t invited, which was most likely due to the fact he’s terrible at first impressions. He just really wished Cat could be there. 

“I wish I was there too,” Cat sighed wistfully, “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“No promises,” he joked but assured her that he’d be miserable at the party without her.

“Now I have to go and get ready if I want to be there on time, unless you want to get me out of it so we can keep talking,” Dan bargained.

“Bye Dan,” Cat said giggling.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” Dan joked, “I’ll talk to you later.” After he hung up, he got up from his bed and went to the closet to look for a suitable outfit for the party. He ended up choosing a navy blue button up and black skinny jeans with Phil’s red jumper, that didn't mean anything of course. It was just bright, he needed to wear something besides his usual dark attire for the new year party. Also it was comfy and warm and smelled really nice. 

 

They arrived at the party just on time. The atmosphere was much calmer than the last party, which was quite relieving considering the hell Dan had went through. Zoe noticed their presence almost immediately and waved happily at them, she then signaled at them to come over where she was standing with two guys that Dan sort of recognized from school. This time instead of awkwardly being introduced to her, Zoe initiated the greeting gave him a warm hug. She and Louise hugged quickly as well before she introduced them to the two boys.

“Guys, these are my new friends Louise and Dan. Dan and Louise this is Alfie, my boyfriend, and Joe, my little brother who is not allowed a single drop of alcohol,” She gestured in between the two pairs and her brother Joe rolled his eyes about the comment.

“I’m 16, Zoe,” he sighed exasperated, “You’re not exactly of age either.”

“Hey I can make bad choices, but I'd go to hell and back before I let you do the same,” The Suggs seemed to have that brother-sister gimmick that only exists on television.

“If you're wondering, they do this quite often,” Alfie informed them and Zoe hit him playfully on the arm. 

“Anyways, enough pointless banter. Welcome to the party!” Zoe said opening her arms in a lively gesture. “There's booze and snacks in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself to whatever you want. And you can go off on your own as long as you stay out of the bedrooms as they are strictly off limit. Some people, who shall not be named, did not follow that rule and as a result are not here at this party.”

She gave them a chipper smile before adding, “Oh and don't forget to come down to the main room at midnight to join in with the big new year countdown!” She gave them another smile before sending them off to the kitchen for refreshments.

Once she was out of hearing range Dan remarked to Louise. “She’s certainly very, er…” Dan paused trying to think of a nice way to put it, “animated.”

“Very true, but once you get to know her she's great,”

They were having a few drinks and pleasant conversation before Dan spotted something in the corner that interrupted his train of the thought. “Is that-?” he started to ask Louise but couldn't finish.

“Is that who?” Louise asked, looking at Dan confused. Dan turned his gaze back to Louise and tried to subtly point in the correct direction.

He heard her gasp slightly before she exclaimed, “Phil!” 

Apparently she said it a bit too loud, because Phil noticed them and started walking across the room to them. 

“Why does the universe hate me?” Dan muttered to himself.

As he was walking over to them, Phil tripped over someone’s shoes. It took everything in Dan’s power not to laugh and smile at Phil’s clumsiness. 

“Hi guys,” Phil said awkwardly. 

Louise, who was never subtle, bluntly asked, “What are you doing here?”

Phil a bit startled, started to explain, “Oh, well Chris invited me to come along. And even though I didn't really enjoy myself last time, I still convinced myself that I'd have fun this time. Also I really didn't want to spend New Year's eve alone. Was that over sharing?” Phil had been talking so quickly that he almost didn't catch that. But luckily for Dan, he was used to Phil's word vomit. 

“A bit yeah,” Dan said honestly, “and I think what Louise was trying to ask was why you came over to us.” Louise nodded at what Dan had said.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Phil said sheepishly. He looked slightly embarrassed and began talking with his hands, “I was actually wondering if I could talk to you in private, Dan. If you don't mind of course.”

He looked so nervous that Dan felt kind of sorry for him. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell Phil to go away and that they didn't want him here. But a part of Dan was curious as to what Phil was about to say. 

“Okay,” he agreed. Louise looked at the both of them in disbelief. As though she couldn't believe that they were actually having a somewhat civil interaction.

Phil led the way to a less crowded part of the house and Dan followed, leaving behind a very confused Louise.

“First off I wanted to apologize for storming out on you a while back, I should have helped you and it was wrong of me to leave just because I was frustrated with you,” Dan could tell that Phil had rehearsed this, and he honestly appreciated that. “But I can't keep tutoring you, my schedule is just too full at the moment. I swear I'll find you a tutor even better than me.” Not likely, Dan thought to himself.

“That wasn't your fault, Phil,” Dan sighed, “I shouldn't have been so mean. You're a really great teacher, honestly.” Phil smiled lightly before continuing. 

“Second, I wanted to apologize for ruining your new jumper, so to make us equal I got you this,” Phil paused to hand Dan a gift bag he had brought with him

“Lester, you didn't have to-,” Dan start stop him but Phil insisted and handed Dan the bag, excited. He looked really cute when he was excited- wait what? Dan pushed that weird thought away before accepting the gift and pulling out a black jumper similar to the one Phil had previously ruined. Dan smiled and looked back up at Phil who was smiling back at him.

“There's also a filled out punch card for a free sandwich in there,” Dan laughed, it was such a ridiculous touch to a nice present.

“So, you did all the work only to give me the reward?” 

“Exactly,” Phil said, his smile still brightening his face. “to prove how serious I really am.” 

“Wow, Phil. That's a very brave and selfless gift. Thanks,” Phil laughed sticking his tongue out of his teeth. Dan found himself smiling purely because of Phil’s endearing laugh. 

“So I'm guessing this means I have to give you your sweater back,” Dan started to unbutton the red jumper when Phil stopped him.

“No you keep that. Consider it part of the gift,” Phil explained, “Plus, you look way better in it than I ever did.” Dan blushed slightly, but thankfully the lighting wasn't good enough for it to be visible. Was he flirting or just flattering Dan to get his way? Of course he wasn't flirting, he was just being nice. As he remembered, Phil was a really nice person. 

“Thank you,” Dan said, “Now was there anything else, or can I go back to Louise?”

“Just one more thing?” Phil pleaded. Dan agreed, he was already there, after all.

Phil took a deep breath which made Dan even more curious about what was coming. “Over the past couple years, we haven't really been in the best of terms,”

“Really? I had no idea,” Dan quipped sarcastically. Phil ignored him and continued talking, “Recently I realized that I was completely wrong and unjustified in my actions. Basically I was a total jerk, and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry,”

Dan's eyes widened in slight shock. Phil had never really given Dan a straightforward and heartfelt apology, not like Dan had expected to get one. Now that he had it, Dan wasn’t exactly sure what to do with it.

“I hope from now on we can be friends. Or at least just civil,” Phil suggested sticking his right hand out for Dan to shake. Dan took Phil's hand in his hand and shook it, though awkwardly due to his left handedism. 

“Well maybe not friends, but I think civil suits us,” Dan smiled glad that they had finally settled that in a very anticlimactic manner. Something to disturb the peace was bound to happen, but Dan was enjoying it for now.

“I'm going to go find Louise again, and Phil?”

“Yeah?” Phil asked expectantly.

“Thanks for the talk. I really did appreciate your many apologizes,” Phil laughed yet again and they parted to their separate ways. Dan ignored the nagging feeling that was telling him to follow Phil.

He made his way back to the kitchen and found Louise. As soon as he approached her she bombarded him with questions. He explained everything but she still seemed unsatisfied. 

“So that's it then?” Louise questioned in disbelief. “I guess so,” 

“Do you think he has an alternative motive?” Louise interrogated.

“Honestly I think he's changed and just wants a second chance to prove he isn't a dick anymore,” Dan suggested.

Louise wasn't buying this, “Hmm, well I'd stay suspicious and keep your eyes peeled. You never know, he could pull something at any moment,” she then looked around at random party goers as though she didn't trust them. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Right. Well if you're going to be like this the whole night, I'm going to have more champagne,”

 

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly after that. Dan and Louise managed to socialize outside of their “group” and made some new friends that they would probably never see again outside of the party. Dan was also quite enjoying the alcohol as champagne was his weakness. There was something about drinking champagne that made you feel like a fancy rich guy in The Great Gatsby, but also got you completely hammered. 

Louise was currently trying her best to chat with this guy who she had deemed ‘super fucking hot’. But to Dan it looked as though she was scaring the crap out of the guy with a firm grip on his arm, trapping him. 

Dan looked at his phone, it was only about 10 minutes to midnight. He felt anticipation, excitement, and nervousness all at the sale time. Also he was really drunk since again he had lost track of how much he was drinking and everything was starting to become super fuzzy. He was suddenly feeling very lonely as Cat wasn’t here. He missed her, he missed laughing with her, her smile, her sense, of humour. Dan missed kissing her and holding her. 

Just as these thoughts were entering his thoughts, he got a text from the Mystery Man.

Mystery Man: This might sound lame and pathetic, but I really wish I had someone to kiss at midnight.

Dan: Same! My girlfriends out of the country so I’m in the same boat as you mate

Mystery Man: Sucks doesn't it?

Dan: yeah…

After that last message, Dan pocketed his phone and looked around. All the couples were standing together looking cute and sickening. Even Louise had someone, who looked as though they were slightly warming up to her. Though Dan noticed that again Phil was alone at this party too. Like last time, Dan strolled up to where Phil was stood.  
“Hey,” he said as he stood close to Phil. 

In response, Phil jumped slightly. “Hi,”

“I just wanted to thank you for apologizing. I really appreciate it you know, and I think it’s great you're finally growing up,” Dan remarked. Phil laughed, finding amusement in the small dig.

“Excited for the new year?” Dan asked trying to start small talk.

“Not particularly,” Phil admitted, “Personally I’m more afraid than excited,”

“I can understand that,” Dan agreed, “What time is it?”

“11:52,”

8 minutes, so close.

They sat in silence. He found this silence very comforting and assuring.

7 minutes.

Dan was halfway through what he was considering to be his last drink of the year, which made him oddly sentimental and emotional.

6 minutes.

Everyone was starting to get excited and the main was filled with people all trying to fit into the one room.

5 minutes

Only five more minutes left of this terrible year. Phil had asked Dan about his resolutions, even though resolutions were mostly bullshit and given up on by February. 

4 minutes.

By this time Dan had finished his last drink of the year, he missed it already.

3 minutes.

Someone had brought a champagne bottle from the kitchen and Dan had gladly accepted another glass. He decided it was best to have his first drink of the year prepared.

2 minutes.

The room was extremely loud by this point and it seemed that everyone was full of anticipation for the new year. 

1 minute.

All of a sudden Dan was feeling extremely nervous. He couldn't figure out where this was coming from and why, but it was extremely overwhelming. 

30 seconds. 

Dan’s feet were starting to really hurt and everyone around him were counting down. He looked to Phil and noticed he was counting down as well. He joined in, maintaining eye contact with Phil.

15 seconds.

Dan’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Phil could hear it. Suddenly, he understood why he was so nervous. 

10 seconds.

Everyone was counting down and couples were moving closer together, including Dan and Phil. 

Phil looked at him with a curious expression as Dan put down his glass on a table.

5 seconds.

How had Dan not noticed how attractive Phil was before now? 

New Year. 

Everyone yelled one together before cheering and celebrated. People kissed and wished each other a happy new year.

But Dan and Phil were in their own world. As soon as the last second of the year had run out, Dan had grabbed Phil and kissed him. Phil had been so thrown off that he took a while to respond and as soon as he was able to wrap his mind around what was happening, Phil had kissed back and put his hands on Dan’s sides, pulling him even closer. Dan moaned in response, he wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he sure was enjoying it. 

They broke apart, Phil was staring at Dan in shock but Dan was just looking back with lust. At the moment he didn’t care about consequences or the fact that a couple of hours ago he hated Phil. Right now, his brain wasn’t really thinking too much about everything that was wrong with the situation, and thinking more about the most convenient way to get Phil alone.

“Dan, I am so sorry,” Phil said, his voice shaking. Why the hell was he sorry? Dan’s the one who kissed him. “Oh God, I shouldn't have done that, I’m sorry.”

Instead of listening to Phil, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him off to one of the empty rooms. “I’m the one who kissed you, why should you be sorry?” Dan wanted him so bad that he wasn't even thinking of the consequences. 

He entered a room cautiously, making sure it was truly empty. Luckily it was and Dan promptly closed the door and locked it, he then pulled Phil close and connected their lips again silencing Phil’s babbling. Phil made a quiet sound of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing Dan back again. 

 

He pulled them apart again, Dan’s patience was starting to run thin. “What’re you doing?”

Dan rolled his eyes before replying, “What does it look like? I’m trying to get you alone so we can continue,” 

“Continue?” Phil questioned. Dan just pushed Phil against the wall ignoring himand pressed his lips against Phil’s. For a second, Dan was sure Phil was going to protest the situation again, but instead he moaned against Dan’s lips.

Suddenly, he felt Phil moving his hand to the small of Dan’s back. He slowly put his hand under Dan’s shirt, Dan shivered at the contact. Phil took control of the kiss and moved Dan away from the wall where he had been cornering Phil, and towards the bed. He turned them around and walked Dan to the bed, continuing the kiss. Phil pushed Dan onto the bed, “Wait I thought these were off limits,” Phil pointed out.

“Is now really the time to be thinking of logic and reason?” Dan argued. 

“You’re right,” Phil agreed, connecting their lips again and straddled Dan’s waist. The kiss grew more intense and passionate and Dan felt his (well Phil’s) jumper being pulled off. He started unbuttoning Phil’s shirt in response but Phil stopped him and pinned Dan’s wrist to the bed, taking control again. 

Phil broke the kiss again, and Dan hated the needy and pathetic whimper that escaped his mouth. He was soon back to moaning when Phil started softly kissing Dan’s neck, he wasn't biting or leaving any marks. It was just sweet and secure. Though it was odd, because normally he went into attack mode when anyone came close to his neck. But with Phil, it was nice. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and sighed in contentment. 

Strangely, Phil seemed intensely into this, even more than Dan was. He hadn’t even had a drop of alcohol. He murmured sweet nothings in between kisses. Phil must be really desperate to be enjoying this sober. Dan started thinking about how drunk he was as Phil moaned his name. Would Dan really be doing this if he was sober and with a clear mind. His logic and rational sides were currently screaming at him to stop. Phil wasn’t his friend, he wasn’t his lover. In fact they hardly liked each other at all, they had just recently made amends and clearly didn’t have the healthiest of relationships. Going from hating each other to making out in some stranger’s bedroom was definitely not defined as a healthy relationship. Especially not when Dan had a girlfriend. ‘Oh my God,’ Dan thought to himself, ‘I have a girlfriend. What am I doing?’ 

He opened his eyes and abruptly forced Phil off of him. Immediately Phil started asking questions, concerned. “I’m so sorry Dan. Are you okay? Did I take it too far?” 

Dan had questions himself, but he was too dizzy to voice them out loud. The main one being; ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Was he that lonely and desperate that he had to snog his enemy, or former enemy? Could he really not wait that long until his girlfriend got home? Was he really that lonely, or did he kiss him because he wanted to kiss Phil? 

He suddenly felt extremely sick to his stomach and clutched it before running off to the connected washroom. He ran to kneel next to the toilet and proceeded to vomit. Phil was close behind him, “I didn’t think it was that bad,” Phil joked, but Dan could hear a concerned tone in his voice. That was the problem with the situation, it wasn’t bad. In fact, he had quite enjoyed it a lot. He liked kissing Phil as much as he liked kissing Cat. That was what had really gotten him to feel sick. Well that and the countless amounts of alcohol he had consumed. 

As Dan continued to throw up, instead of running away in disgust, Phil comforted him by rubbing circles on his back. He spoke calming and soothing words to him, and there was something about this situation that was strangely more intimate than the kiss they had just shared. 

After he was finished, Phil looked around and grabbed a cloth and ran it under water before ringing it out. He supported him so that Dan was leaning on him. He proceeded to dab the damp washcloth against Dan’s forehead. Dan gave in, leaning into Phil, he was too tired to move. 

A couple of minutes had passed before Dan regained full strength and was able to move without help. He sat up and turned around to face Phil, he was looking into Dan’s eyes with an expression that didn’t read as lust anymore. Dan could see care in his eyes now, that was the moment he knew he was fucked. 

He quickly stood up pushing away Phil’s attempts to pull him back to the ground so he could take care of him. 

“I’ve got to uh- well, bye,” and Dan left without another explanation. He started to run out of the room and into the long hallway that led to the main room where everyone still was gathered. He looked at the clock; 12:32. He had spent a lot more time with Phil than he had thought, to be fair a good amount of time had involved Dan throwing up. He looked around, trying to find Louise so they could get out as quickly as possible.

He finally found her talking to the same guy from before. “Dan where have you been?” Louise questioned. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,”

 

“We have to leave, now,” Dan demanded, grabbing her arm. She protested at first, but once she saw the serious look on Dan’s face, she complied following him out the door. “You’re going to have to drive, Lou. I had far too much to drink,”

“Yeah, that’s obvious,” Louise remarked. As soon Dan got into the car, he sighed. How nice it was to sit in the quiet car free of any people other than Louise after all that crazy nonsense. Crazy nonsense, he knew it was much more than that. 

He was grateful that Louise didn’t ask any more questions until they had gotten to Dan’s house. The first one was if he was okay, to which Dan responded that he wasn’t sure. 

“Okay, I’m going to need to know,” Louise started, “What happened in there? You were totally fine before midnight.”

 

Dan took a deep breath before explaining what had happened. She just stared at him in disbelief. “Is this some kind of stupid joke, or did you actually kiss Phil Lester?”

“I’m 100% serious,” Dan admitted. “I wish I wasn’t.”

“But how-” Louise spluttered, “How did it even happen? I mean one second you’re ending the feud, the next you’re making out with someone you’ve hated for years. I mean, what the hell Dan? And what about Cat?” Her face was full of fury now. But once she saw the tears escaping Dan’s face, she quickly softened her expression and pulled him in for a hug.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Dan sobbed, “I feel so terrible.”

“Did he- did he force himself-” 

“No, of course not!” Dan objected, “It was me, it was all me. I came on to him. It’s my fault.”

 

“He kissed you back?”

Dan nodded, ashamed. “Do you have any feelings for him, or was it just a meaningless kiss?”

Dan was about to answer that it was meaningless, but he wasn’t sure if that was completely true anymore.

“I don’t know really,” Dan sniffed, “Something just came over me.”

 

“Probably the campagne, dear,” Louise joked while opening the car door and getting out. She then came around to Dan’s side and helped him out. He leaned against her as she led him into his house and into his room. She pulled back the covers and tucked him in, Dan made a joke about her being his mum and she laughed. The moment felt a little too bitter, and not sweet enough.

Louise went to fetch a bin and put it beside Dan’s bed, saying he could use it just in case. She then took a blanket off of Dan’s bed and walked over to a reclining chair in the corner of Dan’s room and wrapped the blanket around herself before laying down on the chair. She explained that it was best that she stayed with Dan to make sure he stayed safe and ‘didn’t do anything else stupid’. Dan fell asleep with tears falling down his face and the memory of Phil kissing him still fresh in his mind. 

He was definitely going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
